Extraño amor
by yuriko-hime
Summary: Nunca pense que significara tanto para mi... YAOI OBIKAKA
1. Chapter 1

Extraño amor

Se encontraba analizando la pelea resine con su compañero de equipo, si no era porque ñle reprendía su llegada tarde, era que sus habilidades ninjas daban mucho que desear, a pesar de haber hablado con su sensei, este solo le respondía que se calmara, necesitaba conocerlo mejor, ahora no tenían misión y se podían tomar el día libre, a pesar de ser no muy puntual si era madrugador, el ser heredero del can Uchiha realmente era una carga, y debía de activar su Sharingan ya, se estaba tardeando, ya cumplía casi los 15 años, era el mas gran del equipo, suspiro resignado, además de ser malo en el arte de pelea, también era viejo, pero ya que importaba no había sido culpa suya.

**hey te vas a quedar toda la mañana de holgazán o harás algo productivo** esa voz la reconocería en cualquier otro lado, pero porque a el, apenas y había logrado descansar de el, y este a primera hora del día lo encontraba para fastidiarle.

**Kakashi, déjame en paz, a ti que te importa?** sin mirarle se mantuvo viendo a cualquier otra parte, se había subido a un árbol para así poder estar solo… mmm pero de todas formas lo hallaron. Solo el peli plateado suspiro cansado, no lo admitiría jamás en público, pero ese moreno tenía un gran potencial, y no por el hecho de ser un Uchiha, sino su gran fuerza de voluntad. De hecho pensaba que lo pasaría, por ello lo molestaba, quería que fuera mas serio en sus cosas, pero nada funcionaba. Pero no lo dejaría tan tranquilo, junto un poco de shakra y una pequeña corriente eléctrica fue recibida por el chico, que ante el susto callo al suelo. Si que le crispaba los nervios, siempre lo sorprendía de cualquier forma, y aun mas odiaba esa ridícula mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, solo mostrando esos ojos grises, nunca sabia si estaba burlándose, riéndose, enojado o cualquier otra cosa, pero de algo estaba seguro, le quitaría algún día esa mascara de seguro la tenia ya que ocultaba algo muy vergonzoso.

Mientras pensaba la forma de cómo quitársela, el más bajo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, pensaba que lo atacaría, así pasaría la mañana, pero a no recibir ataque del otro se aburrió y se fue, ya tendría otro momento para fastidiarle. El moreno no se había percatado cuando se fue, se levanto y muy decidido le busco para aclarar las cosas, ahora esto no se quedaría así.

El lbino chico se encontraba entrenando su puntería, cosa nada difícil para el, estaba en un lugar apartado, ya era tarde, casi anocheseria, pero nadie le esparava en casa, vivía solo desde el suicidio de su padre, nada sano para el a que encontró su cuerpo ensangrentado. Al recordar esto le dio escalofrío, regresar a esa casa era horrible, pero no tenia otro lugar donde ir, si vivía de las misiones, pero no era lo suficiente como para rentar un cuarto. Recogió sus cosas y se dirijo a la aldea. Pudo escuchar unos ruidos, y de inmediato se puso en guardia, pero su reacción no fue tan rápida como esperaba. Un cuerpo mucho mayor al suyo lo sujeto con fuerza, quedando inmóvil. Era un tipo con no mas de 25 años, castaño, trigueño, se veía que no era de la aldea, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sintió como un pinchazo venia de su cuello, y con ello un liquido que sintió caliente, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirlo pesado, serrando los ojos al acto, lo drogaron, y no podía hacer nada…

El moreno no encontraba por ningún lado al latoso engreído, mmm toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde lo buscaba, pero nada de su paradero, pregunto a uno que otro aldeano, pero estos negaban haberlo visto. Ante el apareció su sensei, y este le pregunto si había visto a Kakashi, que ironía, el lo estaba buscando para darle su escarmiento.

**Obito deja esas tonterías que esto es importante… se reporto que hay ninjas ajenos a la aldea, aun no se sabe de donde vengan, pero están ras Kakashi** el moreno abrió grandemente los ojos, pero para que lo querían.

**sensei,**** pero porque su interés en él?** el rubio le explicó que como era el único hijo del gran colmillo blanco de Kanoha, Hatake Sakumo, su cabeza tenia un gran valor. Pero de seguro no lo matarían ya que se necesitaba con vida.

El Uchiha tembló, quien era la persona responsable de ponerle precio a su cabeza, el rubio solo le acaricio la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarlo, la aldea estaba en alerta y no dejarían que ese niño fuera capturado.

Se dividieron, y como ya había preguntado antes que si alguien lo había visto se dirigió de inmediato al bosque, era el único lugar donde no había buscado, pronto anochecería, mientras que su sensei se dirigía a la casa del ojigris, para verificar si había regresado.

**Vaya pensé que seria mas difícil, jeje pero aquí esta, fue fácil identificarlo **se mofaba el captor de su presa, si bien las instrucciones habían sido capturar al niño que le medio rostro cubría, sin el mas mínimo daño. Eran solamente 7 ninjas, todos varones. La noche ya había llegado, de seguro en la aldea de la hoja se habían enterado de su presencia, así que tendrían que irse de inmediato, mientras tuvieran la ventaja. Pero con algo no contaron, una fuerte patada fue proporcionada al tipo trigueño, haciendo que soltara de inmediato al niño, este no había sido amarrado, ya que el otro se confió en su droga. El chico hábilmente dio una maroma quedando un poco alejado de sus captores, no conocía a nadie, pero su visión no era del todo buena, ya que la droga permanecía, y no podía moverse como el quería, sus movimientos eran torpes, pero no por ello era lento.

**je, gánense el pan** dijo el que se suponía era el líder, de cabellera negra, ojos violetas, y piel morena. Enseguida estaba rodeado de 6 hombres, saco sus kunais, haciendo que retrocedieran, pero mala suelte del peli plateado ya que solo contaba con 10, así que tenia que ir por las que fallaban, aunque si pudo herir por lo menos a tres de gravedad, al ver esto, el líder prefirió intervenir, los otros ninjas le abrieron paso, el chico no podía moverse como hace un momento, la droga lo estaba adormeciendo nuevamente así que las tres kunais que le quedaban fueron lanzadas, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver que le eran traspasadas, esa presencia era falsa, el moreno ya se encontraba atrás y antes de que reaccionara fue tomado por el brazo torciéndoselo hacia atrás, alzándolo un poco, una patada le fue propinada al estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo tirado, de inmediato sus manos y piernas fueron atadas con una especie de esposas, lo cargo y se lo puso en el hombro indicando a los demás que recogieran todo. Apenas podía respirar, sintió nuevamente pesados los ojos, quedando inconsciente nuevamente.

** si te h****ubieras enfrentado a él, de seguro estuvieras muerto, si que tienes suerte, Suriel** se mofo de su capacidad ninja, pero era verdad, ese niño a pesar de ser exactamente eso, un niño y drogado, fue capaz de herir gravemente a tres de sus colegas, eso si atrasaría el regreso a la aldea de la sombra.

Podía notarse que ese lugar se había acampado por lo menos una semana, no podía creerlo, estos tipos estaban vigilando desde antes a Kakashi, en puño sus manos de coraje, como no se habían dado cuenta, la fogata se veía que no había pasado mucho desde que fue apagada, se podía suponer que habían pasado por lo menos no mas de tres horas, realizo los sello necesarios para el jutsu de fuego, y en instantes su sensei estaba a su lado.

** lo atraparon** solo se necesitaba ver las marcas de los arboles y la tierra levantada, podría suponerse que fue llevado hasta ahí, y el hijo de Sakumo peleo para librarse, cosa que evidente mente no logro.

**esos sujeto han de ser realmente fuertes y hábiles…**

**no lo creo** se acerco a una kunai que se encantaba mal encajada, estaba de lado.** sus kunai siempre son certeras, de seguro le hicieron algo**

**QUE!!!, tenemos que ir a salvarlo de inmediato desegu…**

**no podemos ir solos, tendremos que esperar los refuerzos, y además no sabe os contra quien nos enfrentamos** dijo severamente, pero la mirada de Obito era seria, demasiado pera el.

**si sabemos…** paso de lado del rubio, que se encontró desconcertado, solo lo siguió con la mirada y en un árbol, encajado a una kunai se encontraba un pedazo de tela con un insignia, la cual nunca pensó volver a ver el ojo azul.

El moreno se la paso, ahora sabían hacia donde se dirigía, y la ventaja era que les tomaría una semana en llegar, se resigno, y señalando hacia donde ir tomaron camino, no sin antes dejar pistas para que los siguieran. Sonrió al ver que el su joven alumno apreciaba a sus compañeros, en especial a ese compañero.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, no savia de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que quedo inconsciente, pero supuso que seria bastante ya que los sujetos habían dejado sus cosas y supuso que se encontraban descansando, aprovechó para acercarse a una de las mochilas, para poder sacar algo que le ayudara a quitarse esas esposas, pero un nievo pinchazo lo detuvo, no se había dado cuenta de que no se encontraba solo por completo, frente a él se encontraba el trigueño que lo había capturado, noto que en su mano traía una jeringa, maldita sea lo habían drogado nuevamente. Nuevamente el cuerpo pesado, ni siquiera podía mover sus dedos para realizar algún jutsu, fue puesto boca arriba, encarando por completo a su agresor, el cual sonreía de una forma que no le gusto nada.

** mj, no queremos que nos vuelvas a causar problemas, así que tuve que aumentar la dosis, te quedaras dormido por lo menos dos días… **descaradamente metió sus manos bajo sus ropas, tocando el vientre del chico, mientras que el niño cerro los ojos, no le gustaba nada, y lo peor de todo era que no se podía defender o por lo menos gritar, llego hasta sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a pellizcar, acercando su rostro al del menor. Sintió como la respiración de este se acelero, cosa que tomo como señal de que al niño le gustaba, pero no era así.

**veamos como es tu rostro…** le susurro y son una mano libre se dirigió a su mascara comenzando a abajarla, no quería que nadie viera su rostro, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Una kunai se atravesó entre el y el agresor, haciendo que este se girara de inmediato.

**aléjate de él hemofílico… **la voz era amenazante, de cierta forma se sintió aliviado, ya que alguien le había defendido, pero al ver de quien se trataba, no se tranquilizo nada.

**oh, vamos Kuno, solo un poco, nadie se va a dar cuenta** decía de forma melosa, mientras se tumbaba encima de él.

**no** fue lo único que dijo el moreno que ya se encontraba a un lado de los dos, sujeto de la playera al otro y lo lanzo lejos, pero sin dañarlo, no le convenía ya que estaba seguro de que los seguían, además de que sabia que el "rayo amarillo de Kanoha" les seguía los pies ya que se trataba de su alumno estrella **se "civilizado" y solo mantente al margen con sus fotos, pero no te le acerques** le lanzo un folder donde había fotos tomadas al chico, para su investigación. El trigueño las tomo y muy molesto se fue a un lugar "privado". Esto le dio asco a los dos presentes en el lugar, uno porque ese tipo sedaría placer con imágenes de un niño, y el otro porque esas imágenes eran de su persona.

Salió de su pensamiento ya que sintió que era alzado y llevado a una tienda, forcejeo un poco, cosa que era en vano, lo acostó en una manta ya que había visto que lo inyectaron, no tardaría en dormirse, era cuestión de tiempo, poco a poco dejo de forcejear quedando en un sueño forzado. No tenia nada contra él, solo que le habían pagado bastante bien, pobre chico, lo que le esperaba allá, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

Ya pasaba de medio día y no los alcanzaban, si que eran rápidos, a pesar de tener a tres heridos, deducido por las marcas de sangre, que encontraban de vez en cuando en la tierra. Esto iba mal, esa aldea había sido una muy peligrosa para Sakumo, juraron en exterminarlo, hacer sufrir a lo que mas amaba en el mundo, y eso era su hijo. Solo deseaba llegar a tiempo, y si no, aunque sonara cruel esperaba que lo mataran.

**sensei que tiene?, porque pone esa cara?** Obito se había percatado de su estado, por mas que la misión fuera peligrosa, o seria, el jamás mostraba esa cara de preocupación, casi era inexistente.

**je, no es nada, ya veras que esto terminara antes de que te**** des cuenta** le sonrió, pero esto solo preocupo mas al menor, así que acelero el paso, ahora no dejaría que nada le sucediera a su compañero, sabia de sobra que este no era muy sociable, y si les dirigía la palabra a el y a su compañera de equipo, pero por el momento eso no importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Compañeros

Tenían suerte, de entre los arbustos habían escuchado una serie de gemidos, tomando ventaja y atacando al sujeto dejándolo noqueado, el pobre ni siquiera termino. Vieron una serie de fotos las cuales eran de Kakashi, realmente habían estado bastante cerca, y ellos ni enterados, esos sujetos si que eran hábiles, el moreno tomo una de ellas y con gran asco miro al trigueño, que momentos antes emitía y decía una serie de palabras anti sonantes hacia el peli plateado, una gran ira corrió por sus venas, si lo haba tocado lo mataría, el rubio lo tranquilizo posando una mano en su hombro.

**estoy seguro de que no le han hecho nada, además de que se ve que no se les permite…** recogió las fotos y las guardo, de algo le servirían (recuerden que no termino así que no están sucias heee XD, o.O hay que asco kyuuuuuuuu).

**sensei, hay que salvarlo a cualquier costo** ni siquiera se daba cuenta lo que decía, ante esto su tutor sonrió, este niño no se daba cuenta aun, pero pronto lo sabría. Se pusieron en guardia ya que sintieron unas presencias cercanas, taparon al noqueado y ocultaron sus shakras, ahora lo principal era encontrar su campamento, ver cuantos eran, quienes eran y donde estaba el chico. Muy sigilosamente siguieron a los ninjas, los veían heridos, el moreno sonrió, a pesar de estar cautivo no seria nada fácil retenerlo, ese era Kakashi.

No tardaron mucho en divisar una pequeña fogata, ya entraba la noche y se turnarían, observaban cuidadosamente todo, desde donde estaba su comida hasta las armas y primeros auxilios, a la vista se podía apreciar que eran cuatro, pero desacuerdo a sus cosas eran siete, a los que atacarían primero serian a los heridos, seria mas sencillo, para ellos.

De una tienda salió el líder, a Yondaime se le abrieron por completo los ojos, no podía ser él, estaban en problemas. Si bien recordaba, a este sujeto nunca antes lo habían vencido, incluso, peleo con el padre de Kakashi siendo este derrotado, y ese sujeto aun era adolecente.

**sensei que sucede…**

**Obito, en cuanto tengas a Kakashi, corre lo mas rápido que puedas**

**pe-pero porq…**

**No preguntes, yo detendré a ese sujeto** no era demás ponerse en ese estado, ese kuno no era un ninja cualquiera, si el era uno de los ninjas mas poderosos de la hoja, además de ser entrenado por uno de los Sannin, pero ese sujeto las habilidades eran de línea sucesoria, al igual que el Sharingan, pero…

**hey, Kuno no quieres celebrar, gracias a ese niño no trabajaremos nunca mas en nuestras vidas jajajaja** el mencionado simplemente lo ignoro y se dirigió hacia dos ninjas que se encontraban entre las sombras, les susurro algo en el oído y estos solo asintieron desapareciendo en el acto. Siempre trabajaba con esos dos sujetos, gracias a ellos las misiones eran exitosas, los otros cuatro eran de relleno para despistar, tal y como ocurrió cuando el niño los ataco. Pero a pesar de ser un crio, era bastante bueno.

Miro dentro de su tienda, viéndolo "dormir plácidamente", una idea fugaz le vino a la mente, si el fuera su tutor, hasta donde llegaría en tan poco tiempo, así que reconsidero en llevarlo a la aldea de la sombra o quedárselo como pago de sus servicios, no le aria daño, solo que lo guiaría por otro camino, con el pretexto de que así limpiaría la imagen de su padre, además de su reputación, sabia que no era tonto, así que tenia que planear bien lo que diría. Pero caería, conocía a la perfección el pasado de ese niño.

Esa mirada no le gustaba, ahora que estaría planeando… pero gracias ello supo donde se encontraba su alumno, en un movimiento de mano le dijo a Obito que fuera a la tienda, mientras el saco kunais, y se las lanzo a los tipos ebrios matándolos al instante, Kuno ya se había percatado de su presencia, y ante lo ocurrido ni se inmuto solo espero pacientemente que se revelara. Mientras que el Uchiha rompía la tienda y encontró a su compañero amarrado de pies y manos, lo zarandeó para despertarle, pero no tenia respuesta, así que mejor lo jalo y se lo llevo, suerte que no pesaba tanto y el fuera mayor de estatura.

Y como su sensei le indico, corrió sin mirar atrás, confiaría en el, ahora lo importante era llevar al niño a un lugar seguro, así que se perdió entre los arboles sin percatarse que era seguido por dos sombras.

Sentía su cabeza explotar, ese golpe si que había sido duro, pero en cuanto se enterase de quien fue, si que se desquitaría, trato de moverse, pero estaba atado de una forma completamente incomoda, sus bazos estaban atados a sus piernas pero por la espalda, suerte que era solo soga, tardaría un poco pero se liberaría.

Frente a frente se encontraba el moreno y el rubio, todo en el bosque quedo en absoluto silencio, se median mentalmente, al mismo tiempo sacaron y lanzaron sus kunais, chocando estas, pero cual va siendo la sorpresa del de la hoja al ver que una extra fue lanzada después haciendo choque con las propias, siendo enviadas de regreso, lastimándole el brazo izquierdo.

El chico sonrió con malicia, en ese pequeño enfrentamiento había ganado, dándole una herida a su contrincante, tal vez no era tan bueno como se presumía.

**creí que al enfrentarme a ti seria sumamente entretenido, mmm que gran decepción** esto le dio en el orgullo al futuro Hokage, realizando jutsu de tele transportación se situó detrás del chico, era mas alto que el moreno, puso una kunai en el cuelo de este, pero solo el amenazado sonrio.

**ese truco si que es útil…** no dejo que terminara y le encajo la kunai en el cuello, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa a no recibir una queja o la sangre, el cuerpo que tenia enfrente se transparento yendo a otro lado, dándole la cara, tomando forma solida, ya que parecía como niebla.

**pero el mío lo es mas… que gran decepción. Además que al joven "salvador" será asesinado cruel mente, tendrá una tumba memorable, al igual que la tuya** el rubio se petrifico, Obito estaba en peligro, creía que los ninjas se encontraban ocultos, y que en cualquier momento lo atacarían, estaba listo para ello, pero Obito no, y si Kakashi se encontraba indispuesto, que era lo mas seguro, seria mas difícil para él. Trato de salir de ahí, pero el otro no le dejaría, quería probar fuerzas, y si vencía al maestro de muchacho, tendría derecho en el. Bueno esa era su mentalidad.

No había pasado mucho en que se dio cuenta de que era perseguido muy de cerca, trato de buscar un lugar con la vista donde ocultarse pero no había nada. Esos sujetos le cortaron el paso. Eran personas muy grandes, tanto de volumen corporal como de edad, eran gemelos, lo veían con una sonrisa en los labios, sacaron lentamente sus katanas, y se abalanzaron contra el. Lo primero que izo fue agarrar fuertemente a su compañero y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, pero tratando de evitar esas afiladas hojas.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, pero en un ataque corto la rama en donde se había parado, haciéndolo caer, una mano amenazo con quitarle a Kakashi, pero este en un giro quedo boca abajo, alejándose de el, pero la caída le daño bastante, ya que las ramas le golpearon de lleno, además de rasguños adquiridos, un gran golpe recibió al momento de caer en el agua, suerte pera el que callo en un lago, pero este tenia la corriente brusca jalándoos y hundiéndolos hasta el fondo, este movimiento izo que soltara al albino, alejándolo de el.

**maldito mocoso, se me escapo**

**no te preocupes, tiene que salir a respirar, sigamos la corriente** propuso uno, y así fueron corriente abajo.

La corriente no había sido tan brusca, ya que lo había dejado en la orilla, apenas y pudo salir con vida, recupero el aliento perdido y comenzó a buscar al engreído, pero no lo hallaba en ningún lado, se preocupo, corrió por toda esa pequeña playa (cosa rara) hasta que vio un bulto negro, corrió hasta llegar a él, lo voltio y reviso, aun respiraba, dio un fuerte suspiro, trato de cargarlo nuevamente, pero no pudo ya que se encontraba lastimado.

**Por dios pero quien esta ahí?** una anciana apareció de la nada, aparentaba unos sesenta años, la tencion se fue por un momento.

**acaso has caído al rio, no te preocupes no muerdo jajaja** era chistosa la vieja, Obito se presento, al igual que explico que estaba escapando de unos tipos que principalmente querían a su "amigo".

**válgame, vengan, yo los ayudare a esconderse, hasta que se sientan mejor, pero mira nada mas están todos empapados** la anciana acaricio la mejilla del moreno y paso su mano por la cabellera del otro, ayudo a cargarlo, ya que noto que no reaccionaba. Lo guio hasta una rocas, las cuales eran falsas y las abrió mostrando su humilde morada, vivía sola, los dejo en un cuarto, que con anterioridad ocupaba uno de sus hijos, pero este desgraciadamente falleció, era el único que la visitaba. Saco ropa seca y se las dio para que se cambiaran, y ella prepararía algo caliente para que comieran, pero se encontró con un dilema el moreno, no podía cambiar a su compañero ya que tenia las esposas en las extremidades, ante este problema, la anciana sonrió, en su juventud había sido ladrona (ohhh que viejita) y en mas de una ocasión fue esposada, mostrando su gran habilidad, en un dos por tres las manos y los pies de Hatake estaban libre, así que se retiro para preparar su especialidad. Serró la puerta tras de si para que no les entrara el frio.

Ahora Obito se encontraba quitándole la ropa para ponerle la seca, pero al verlo sin ella, su corazón se acelero, y sus mejillas se encendieron.

_**que me pasa…**_ pensó, nunca había visto el cuerpo de su contrincante, con lentitud le puso la pijama que le había dado la anciana, esta era de dos piezas, en color negra, le quedaba algo grande al albino, la parte de arriba solo se cruzaba, dejando ver parte de su pecho y torso, no le quito la mascara, en señal de respeto a su privacidad (¬¬ pero lo viste en chones), mientras que el vestía un short, y una playera blanca. Pareciera que fueran el ying y el yang. Ahora por el momento lo que le preocupaba era su sensei, estaba solo, luchando, pero el no podía hacer nada, su misión era llevarse a Kakashi y ponerle a salvo, además de llevarlo a Kanoha, cosa que se le dificulto ya que no tenia ni idea de donde estaban.

La anciana entro con tazones humeantes de caldo de pollo (sip eso me dan pak no me enferme n.n), le estendio uno al moreno, y e otro era destinado para el chico, pero aun no despertaba.

**esta bien tu amigo? Tiene el sueño pesado jeje** bromeo la señora.

**no se, he tratado de despertarlo pero no he podido** enarco sus cejas en forma de preocupación, la anciana examino al muchacho, encontrando un piquete de aguja en al hombro de este. Le iba a dar un te que ya había preparado, solo que le añadió hierbas, en cuanto se lo iba a dar se percato de su mascara, se la iba a bajar pero fue detenida por el otro chico.

**no, el nunca enseña su rostro…** la anciana lo miro, y le sonrió.

**no hay problema, no veo mas allá de mi nariz jaja… no veré su rostro, pero tu puedes voltear hacia otro lado **le indico con su índice apuntando a la ventana, tenia curiosidad de ver su rostro, pudo haberse quedado callado, o incluso se lo viera quitado, pero su moral era alta, si tenia planeado quitarle la mascara, pero lo haría de forma "legal", ósea, haberle ganado en una batalla, o en una trampa jeje. Se dio media vuelta dándoles la espalda, y la vieja prosiguió en que este ingiriera el te, bajándole toda esa mascara, no haría efecto enseguida, pero recuperaría el conocimiento en la mañana, en dado caso de que la droga no fuera tan potente, sino, le costaría moverse en dos días.

**bueno ya esta, ****termínate tu cena y metete a la cama, les traeré mas mantas, hoy va a helar** le cubrió de nuevo el rostro y se acerco a un ropero, sacando una gran cobija. El moreno no comprendió al instante, acaso el se quedaría en la misma habitación?.

**no tengo mas habitaciones limpias, o quieres dormir conmigo, te advierto que duermo sin ropa** le guiño el ojo, cosa que al Uchiha izo temblar, eso no era enserio, pero nunca tenia visitas, así que quería bromear con ese niño, la cama era amplia como para que dos personas estuvieran cómodas, pero lo suficientemente juntas. La cobija cubrió el cuerpo del inconsciente, mientras que el otro terminaba con su cena. La anciana se retiro, llevándose el otro plato, y serró la puerta al salir.

**buenas noches, que descansen **ahora estaba a solas con él, dejo en una mesa el plato vacio y se metió a las cobijas, no sabia el porque, pero su corazón se acelero, dándole la espalda se quedo pegado a una esquina. También Kakashi estaba colocado de la misma manera, pero en sentido contrario, quedado de costado, así lo acomodo la vieja.

Después de un rato, sintió como la cama levemente se sacudía, voltio para ver lo que ocurría, y noto que era el albino quien temblaba, lo hacia por frio, a pesa de tener las cobijas, su temperatura corporal estaba baja, la única manera de estabilizarla era transmitiendo su propio calor, eso significaba que lo tenia que abrazar, trago grueso y se acerco lentamente por la espalda del chico, paso un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo y el otro por arriba, atrayéndolo así, estaba nervioso, pero no sabia el porque aun. Enredo sus piernas, haciendo que quedaran por completo juntos, metió una de sus manos a la ropa del peli plateado para así poder saber que temperatura tenia, y noto que estaba helado.

La mano intrusa había abarcado todo lo que era el pecho, hasta llegar a su hombro, mientras que con la otra que se encontraba afuera por arriba, abrazaba celosamente su cintura, una respiración sintió en su cuello, pero a pesar de que ya sentía algo aun no se movía, intento hacerlo durante un rato, pero ni siquiera parpadear podía, se venció, y se dejo caer en un sueño que lo amenazo nuevamente, estaba por completo vulnerable, solo deseaba que el que lo abrazara no fuera ese pervertido.

Todo se nublaba, había agotado casi todas sus energías en esa batalla, pero al parecer también el otro, lo único que le quedaba era realizar el reseingan, pero solo tenia suficiente para uno, así que lo invoco, pero al momento de lanzarlo, este fue absorbido por el otro, obteniendo mas fuerza, y de un solo golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

**vaya, ha… si que fue entretenido, jeje pero ha…yo gane, así que él es mío…**

**mmm, si que te tardaste **detrás de el se encontrar Suriel, solo deseaba que no hubiera escuchado lo ultimo, se relajo un poco, poniendo su postura.

**tu donde estabas?, no puede sr que te tardaras tanto… o a caso te encontraron**esto fue un pinchazo, claro que no diría que lo encontraron masturbandoe, y lo peor de todo, no lo dejaron terminar, si que le dolia, a pesar de haber estado inconsiente.

**no te importa** el oji violeta solo sonrio para si, había atinado.

**bien alcancemos a los demás… ya tardaron en traerlo** dando un vistazo rápido vio a sus colegas muertos.

**no me digas que le permitiste que se lo llevaran**

**oye tengo que estirar las piernas, además te conviene, ya que su "héroe" se trata de un niño, te lo puedes quedar si quieres** no tenían que decírselo dos veces, ya estaba en marcha y listo. Al otro solo le daba asco en pensar de las preferencias de ese sujeto, como hacerle eso a un niño, pero que mas daba, un hemofílico nunca sabia que hacia daño, sino que demostraba su amor hacia ellos, estaba trastornado, pero le salía barato. Mientras no tocara al hijo de Sakumo, no lo mataría.


	3. Chapter 3

3.- Sentidos

La luz le daba en la cara, desierta forma le molestaba un poco, estaba tan cómodo que no quería despertar, pero el cantar de las aves hiso que forzosamente abriera los ojos lentamente, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al encontrarse junto al niño llorón que molestaba a diario, y lo peor era la posición en la que se encontraba.

El albino estaba encima de él, boca abajo, su brazo izquierdo pasaba por el cuello del moreno, y la pierna igualmente izquierda pasaba su cadera, quedando flexionada, evitando quedar montado en él. Mientras que el otro, boca arriba, abrazando su cintura y pasando una de sus piernas éntrelas del albino, flexionándola. Si que era una escena comprometedora, y aun mas ya que se encontraban en la pubertad, trato de salir de la cama cuidadosamente, pero en cuando el otro sintió entre sueños que se iba, inmediatamente lo abrazo con fuerza, capturándolo muy bien de la cintura, y rodo en la cama, quedando ahora él encima, entre las piernas del otro, esta posición era peor, una gran vena se formo en su cien, si antes no quería despertarlo, ahora le valía. Ya como había quedado recargado en la cabecera, le fue sencillo levantar su brazo y darle un codazo en la cabeza… cosa que lo despertó de golpe, tumbándolo por la acción de la cama, un gran chichón se formo en su cabeza, sacándole lagrimas.

**pero que te pasa? **por su parte, Kakashi estaba ruborizado, pero vendito sea que traía la mascara. La anciana escucho los ruidos, entro al cuarto encontrando al moreno en el suelo y al albino ya despierto. Les sonrió de forma cálida.

**quien es usted?** no lo dijo de forma amable hacia la señora.

** no seas grasero Kakashi, ella nos ayudo…** otra vez la mirada expectante por parte del chico, porqué se molestaba en salvarlo?. La anciana le ayudo a levantarse y lo sentó en la cama, en la noche anterior no atendió sus heridas, ya que se veía cansado. Traía unas vendas y sacándole al Uchiha la playera se puso a curarlo, causándole un poco de dolor. Ante esto Hatake quedo sorprendido, esas heridas, no eran graves, pero se veía que había luchado duro para protegerle, se sintió mal. Observo sus muñecas, estaban vendadas ya que esas esposas le habían lastimado, estaban apretadas. Trato de levantarse, pero un mareo lo detuvo, tumbándolo en la cama. Los dos presentes se alarmaron.

** que te pasa **

**no… puedo moverme bien… **

**heee… pero hace rato si, que conveniente** se sobo su chichón, la anciana le dio un poco de risa, mientras que el otro se fastidiaba nuevamente.

**que fue lo que te pusieron?** le pregunto la vieja, esta sabia de hierbas medicinales, y si le decía que era lo que lo puso así, tal vez aria un remedio. Lo acomodó nuevamente en la cama sentándolo.

** no se, solo me inyectaron algo, pero lo sentía caliente y de inmediato me dormí… ese sujeto me dijo que me había puesto una dosis extra y que dormiría dos días!!!** Se sobre salto, ya había pasado ese tiempo.

**no te preocupes, apenas paso uno, en la noche te di un te muy cargado jeje** lo miro extrañado, pero suspiro ahora no quería analizar nada, solo descansar. La señora termino en curar al moreno y se retiro dejándolos solos nuevamente.

**oye, viniste solo…** el moreno se giro, y le negó con la cabeza.

**también sensei vino, pero me pidió que te sacara de ahí y me fuera de inmediato, en el trayecto unos sujetos trataron de capturarte nuevamente, los esquivé y caí a un rio, que nos arrastro hasta aquí, y ya no se donde estamos, y mucho menos del sensei…** agacho la cabeza, estaba preocupado.

**oh…** fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar nuevamente dormido.

Varias parejas de ninjas corrían en direcciones distintas, para abarcar mas terreno, gracias a dios que el trueno amarillo de Kanoha dejo pistas para seguirles, mientras unos se adelantaba a la aldea de la sombra, otros abarcaban terreno, encontrando un campamento, y en el rubio.

**señor esta bien!!!** se alarmaron al verlo inconsciente, estaba despertando poco a poco, un estaba algo débil.

**mm, si… donde están Uchiha y Hatake?** los ninjas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, no podía ser, tal vez atraparon a Obito.

**maldición!!!** en cuanto iba a ir a su rescate, una sensación de malestar lo invadió, tirándolo, se apoyó en sus manos quedando arrodillado y escupió sangre...

**señor, no se mueva, medico!!!!** Este mencionado de inmediato, lo reviso y descubrió algo aterrador.

**lo envenenaron, hay que encontrar la cura pronto… si no…** apretó los dientes, a ese maldito no se le iba una.

**Hay que llevarlo devuelta a Kanoha** no objeto nada, en esa condición era mas un estorbo, así que dejo que se lo llevaran, solo rezaba que los chicos estuvieran bien.

Los habían buscado toda la noche, se dividieron en dos grupos, obviamente los gemelos se fueron juntos al bosque, mientras que Kuno y Suriel buscaban por el rio.

**no pudo haber ido tan lejos…** se encontraban en una especie de playita privada, pero como el nivel del agua aumentaba, las guellas de los tres(Kakashi, obito y la vieja) se borraron, que nuena suerte, dieron un ultimo vistazo y se fueron del lugar, pero kanuo se quedo un poco mas, ya que vio algo brilloso, se acerco, y enterrado se encontraba una especie de cuchillo, la tomo y verifico que le pertenecía a Hatake Sakumo, sonrió, esta pista decía que estaban muy cerca de ellos, la cuestión era donde?. Pero ahora ya no importaba, era un recuerdo de su padre y ese niño vendría a él para recuperarlo, llamo a los demás y dio instrucciones de irse a la aldea de la sombra.

**pero estas loco??, no van a matar si no llevamos a ese mocoso!!!**

**no te preocupes, él vendrá sin que le forcemos** mostro el cuchillo (o daga no se como se le dice) y rodos sonrieron, así que se fueron en el acto.

Oculta entre la maleza estaba la anciana, también había visto esa daga, pero ellos llegaron antes de que la recogiera. Pero por el momento no diría nada, primero tenían que recuperarse esos chiquillos.

Entro a la casa, disimularía que no paso nada, mientras que las hiervas que había recojido las limpiaba.

**he, este hola… ** obito salió finalmente de la habitación.

**hola obito, pero no te tenses, puedes decirme abuela, también díselo a tu amigo** le sonrio ducemente, dándole confianza, ya había pasado tiempo de que su verdadera abuela había fallecido.

**en que puedo ayudarle… a- abuela **

**mmm, pues no se, podrías ayudarme en limpiar estas hirvas, pero como esta es niño…** pudo notar la olestia del moreno, al mencionar al albino, esa juventud.

** y cuéntame, como es que se conocen, se llevan bien?** le extendió parte de las raíces que estaba limpiando, este las tomo y se sentó frente a ella, suspiro, pero le haría la platica, no quería ser grosero como Kakashi.

**pues lo conocí ya que me tocaba hacer equipo con el, siempre me molesta, de hecho ya tiene nivel de jounnin desde hace dos años, yo aun no he logrado pasar el examen… soy un perdedor** entristeció profundamente.

**mmm, es jounnin, y fue capturado, y un ninja cualquiera le rescato, no se lo que signifique para ti, pero eso no es un perdedor** eso alimento el ego del chico. Le agradeció en silencio.

oh, no, tengo que salir, por mas agua, en un momento vuelvo…

** yo puedo ir no se moleste **

**no, muchas gracias, déjame consentirlos, además aun no es seguro que salgan** tomo una cubeta y salió de la casa **oh… se me olvidaba, tuve que deshacerme de sus ropas, el chico perseguido y un Uchiha llaman mucho la atención, je, la ropa se las deje en la sala **

Obito le izo caso y encontró la ropa, tomo una de color azulosa con blanco para el y un conjunto negro para Kakashi, se dirigió a la habitación para dejárselo, aun dormía… no era tan escandaloso para dormir como él. Sonrió, no se dio cuenta que se la paso un gran rato observándole hasta que el ojigris se movió, comenzó a despertarse.

**hey como te sientes **se acerco para ayudarle a sentarse.

** no se, aun no puedo moverme bien** se toco la cabeza, se levanto siendo ayudado por el moreno.

**quiero lavarme la cara…** se dirigieron al año, Kakashi se apoyo en el lavabo y en cuanto se iba a quitar la mascara vio a Obito.

**te importa? **

**ohhh, como si te fueras a desvestir…** salió del baño, quedando apoyado en la puerta, otra oportunidad se le fue en verle el rostro.

Si que le había ayudado a despejar las lagañas, aunque aun se sintiera mareado, cosa normal, ya que la vieja le comento que esa droga era fuerte, pero su remedio también, aunque no lo fuera tanto como el problema, por lo menos estaría somnoliento, pero consiente. Miro su cara en el espejo por un instante, realmente se parecía a su padre. Se la tapo y salió del baño.

**oye, no hay algo para comer aquí?**

**pues aun esta el caldo de ayer, solo hay que calentarlo **

**ok** se le quedo viendo, y el otro entendió la indirecta

**que!!! Yo te lo voy a calentar, has de estar loco!!! **

**como te llavas bien con ella, eres el segundo anfitrión de la casa, debes antenderme… **

**oyeeeeee si serás un arggg ** se fue echando humo a la cocina, si bien podía haber dicho que no y ya pero ahí estaba calentando la comida.

**_"tonto" _**

****

**_"baboso"_** pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo sirvió en un plato hondo y se lo dio en a mesa ya que este se había sentado antes, y se puso frente de el en la silla, volteando hacia otro lado, para que comiera a gusto. Y así lo izo, bajo nuevamente su mascara y comió lentamente, sabia la curiosidad que causaba en el moreno el saber como era su rostro, pero era tan correcto que jamás se la vería sin su consentimiento, sonrió para si.

Termino su desayuno y s dirigió a la puerta, quería salir a dar la vuelta, pero en cuanto la abria la mano del Uchiha izo que se serrara nuevamente.

**que demonios crees que haces, nos van a encontrar **

**ya lo hubieran hecho desde hace mucho, solo quiero saber donde estamos, ya que no veo que le saques información a la vieja **

** y otra vez no seas grosero, ella prefiere que le digan abuela… **

lo empujo para que se alejara de la puerta, pero a pesar de su estado fue brusco y lo lastimo en una herida hecha al caer **aghh ** se quejo, pero que bruto fue, ese chico se había arriesgado en rescatarle y el le agradecía insultándolo y lastimándolo, nuevamente se sentía mal, abandono la idea de salir, y se le acerco para ayudarle a levantarse, ante este jesto el moreno se sorprendió, fue llevado al cuarto nuevamente y sentado en la cama.

**levántate la camisa **ordeno el albino, y el otro se sonrojo. Al no ver movimiento el mismo se la quito y comenzó a inspeccionarlo, una herida en su espalda se abrió por el golpe, no era gran cosa, pero la curaría, regreso al baño por unas gasas, se sentó tras de él y comenzó a quitar la gasa que tenia para así limpiar, curar y vendar. Suerte que estaba tras el y no noto el sonrojo extremo que tenia en el rostro, nunca pensó que lo atendería de esa forma, si bien en el equipo la que se encargaba de esos detalles era Rin, termino rápidamente, pero mientras le curaba pudo ver la serie de moretones, rasguños y golpes que tenia.

** lo… lo siento** fue un susurro que escapo de sus labios, el cual Obito escucho a la perfección, ese chico se estaba disculpando… si nunca lo había hecho, pero ese "lo siento se sintió bien, era sincero. Un hundimiento en la ama le indico que se había dormido nuevamente. Solo giró a verlo y sonrió, cuando dormía era tan diferente, no tenia esa expresión suya tan dura, sino una completamente relajada. Pero aun estaba el saber como era su rostro, la única persona que se lo vio fue Rin, pero jamás diría nada.

Se recostó junto a el, pesándole los ojos y quedando dormido.

Al despertar se encontró con la cara de su compañero pegada a la suya, se separo inmediatamente, a que hora se había dormido, se paro y se dirigió a la ventana, por la posición del sol supondría que era tarde, se había quitado la mascara, dejándola en la cama, después de dormir con ella era molesto, normalmente se la retiraba en cuanto iba a la cama. Se quedo observando el cielo y no se dio cuenta en cuanto el moreno se despertó, este vio la espalda de su compañero, se incorporo en la cama, pero algo su mano toco, cogiéndolo en el acto, era la mascara de Kakashi… volvió a mira al chico y en cámara lenta vio como el se giraba, su corazón se acelero, pero mala suerte, la luz del sol quedaba justo detrás de el dándole una obscuridad total por el reflejo de luz, eso era el colmo, así que escondió la mascara y se levanto, acto que el menor imito, este izo como si no hubiera visto la mascara en la cama, distrayéndose con la ropa, el albino paso a un lado de el buscando su protección, pero no la hayo.

**que raro… oye no has visto mi mascara??** le daba la espalda.

**mmm… no, te la quitaste?** actuó, como si no le importara el que no la trajera, comenzó a buscarla debajo de la cama, en la mesita, y nada, mientras que el otro se reía internamente, la mascara la había puesto en el cajón del ropero. Ahora vería la vergüenza de Kakashi, porque tanto misterio a su rostro? A caso tenia una bocota??? O unos diente zotes??.

Según se levanto para ayudarle, pero no vio que las cobijas estaban tiradas y se enredo en ellas, suerte que estaba cerca de a pared ya que si no hubiera caído, pero aprisiono al chico en el trayecto quedando frente a frente, quería ver su cara, ahora la tenia a centímetros de su rostro.

Su rostro era perfecto, sin bocota, sin dientesotes, si no al contrario una pequeña, rojizos labios, dientes a perlados, una nariz respingada, el contorno de su cara era delgado, en forma de uve, ahora entendía de por que Rin estaba loca por él. Un acercamiento mas y le estaría besado.

**quítate… **indico el chico, cosa que obedeció el otro, separándose de el, sonrojado, pero que había pensado?, Kakashi miro hacia un lado y hayo su tan apreciada mascara, la cojio y se la puso de inmediato.

------------------------------------------

_huy que les parecio, a mi me encanta la pareja obito x kakashi_


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Enredos

La anciana había pasado medio bosque hasta que pudo divisar a la persona que buscaba.

**hola abuela, como están los niños**

**bien, solo que le albino no es muy confiado, sus preguntas casi hacen que me delate, pero el moreno es un encanto, sin querer me esta cubriendo** de entre los matorrales salieron los gemelos saludando a la anciana, se habían adelantado tres personas, para quietar los obstáculos que de seguro estarían en el camino.

**Yuko, Auki, como han estado pequeños**

**bien abuela…** los gemelos se le acercaron y le dieron aun abrazo muy afectuoso, cosa que le encantaba a la mujer, pero su semblante cambio a uno mas serio, daría la información necesaria.

**los niños comieron mi caldo especial, será mas fácil atraparlos… no sean tan duros con ellos chicos, solo son unos niños…****por Hatake no te preocupes, por el Uchiha, espero que sepa usar su Sharingan, ya que Suriel esta interesado en el…**

**pero Kuno, se mas amable, no lo dejes solo, hazlo por la abuela, si?** el moreno la vio de reojo, si era su abuela de sangre, pero no por eso significaba quien tuviera que hacerle caso, lo ocurrido en el lago con anterioridad fue una actuación para Suriel, si no este hubiera atacado en ese instante y los chicos hubieran descubierto que la ladea de la hoja estaba bastante cerca.

pensó por unos momentos y después le contesto **si hay algún interés por parte de Kakashi por ese niño, tal vez y haga algo… ** la señora sonrió, estaba satisfecha con eso, en cuanto se paro su nieto pudo divisar un cuchillo que traía, pero este no le pertenecía… una que extrañamente lo conocía.

** que es eso?... ** el oji violeta tomo el arma entre sus manos y se lo enseño a la anciana.

**es el cuchillo del relámpago plateado de Kanoha, del padre del niño, estoy seguro que lo querrá de vuelta jeje ** lo volvió a guardar y se fueron del lugar, la anciana traía las cosas de los muchachos en una bolsa, las junto y prendió una pequeña hoguera, así si los que buscaban a los adolescentes tendrían que seguir una pista falsa.

Kakashi estaba revolviendo toda la casa, y el moreno aun no salía de lo ocurrido hace rato. Recordar la cara de su compañero… pero en que estaba pensando, el era su rival en primer lugar, siempre lo molestaba.

**donde esta…** escucho decir a su "amigo".

**que buscas?****que te importa…**

**ah hijo de la &&&/$ ** se atraganto con sus palabras, quería ser amable, pero nomás el otro no se dejaba, arggg si que era verdaderamente molesto.

**busco un recuerdo de mi padre, siempre lo traigo conmigo** le dijo sin mirarlo, al otro se le paso un poco el enojo e hizo memoria. Y visualizo un cuchillo, que por el momento nunca había utilizado.

** se trata de un cuchillo? ** el chico voltio a verlo con la esperanza de que él la tuviera.

** si…**

**no lo he visto** no fue con mala intención, pero un fuerte almohadazo le lanzo el albino, si que lo fastidio.

**oye, no fue en mala onda… lo que pasa es que cuando te saque del lugar yo… oh no**

**que?** si salía con otra jalada no seria una almohada lo que le lanzaría.

Se escondió primero, había visto que el chico encontró una Kunai, y sabia que lo usaría en el** lo que pasa es que cuando te saque si traías esa cosa, pero no estoy seguro, pero cuando te cambie ya no la tenias, de seguro cuando caímos al rió se te soltó **un tic, se formo en el ojo derecho del peli plateado.

**que tu que?!!! ** no sabia si enojarse por el hecho de perderle su preciado recuerdo, o por el hecho de que lo vio sin ropa, había pensado que la anciana lo cambio, una gran vena se estaba formando en su cien, al igual que un puño se serraba en su muñeca, esto no era bueno. Pero gracias al señor la viejita llego en un momento justo.

**ya llegué!!! ** sin tardanza, el moreno estaba tras ella, y el peliblanco estaba dispuesto a hacerle una gran marca que recordaría ese día por el resto de su vida.

**jeje se ve que se llevan de maravilla, si quieren jueguen en la sala, no entren en la cocina jeje ** la anciana se quito de en medio (nada tonta), y al verse no protegido solo espero el ataque, pero este nunca llego, de nueva manera Kakashi quedo aut, la droga aun no se había salido del todo, y quedo en el suelo, el moreno suspiro aliviado y la anciana se asomo.

**mmm. Pobre chico, no seas malo y regrésalo a la cama, el estará así por otro día mas, no dejes que salga, mucho menos que se acerque al río, una de malas y se caiga, podría ahogarse** comento la vieja, el otro se percato que efectivamente estuviera inconsciente y se lo llevo, la casa era pequeña, por eso no tenia mucha escapatoria.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, acostándolo, realmente parecía otra persona cuando "dormía", in consiente mente paso su mano n el contorno de la cara del chico, él jamás había tenido una experiencia como la suya, y solo imaginarse en esa situación… suspiro y se quedo velando sus sueño. Mientras que por otra parte la anciana realizaba sus menjurges ya que serian de ayuda, era una excelente medico, hasta el grado de catalogarse como una especie de bruja, ya por el conocimiento extremo de plantas, si bien había tenido una alumna que tenia un talento muy especial para ello, y unas ideas extrañas, como que cada equipo de ninjas debe ser por lo menos uno solo medico, pero había sido bastante tiempo desde que se fue que olvido su nombre.

Tomo asiento y comenzó a recordar el pasado, sus dos hijos, y del como luchaban para ser el mejor, una tierna sonrisa se formo en sus labios, si que era melancólico recordar eso.

-flashback-

**ya veras te ganare**

**jajaja, jamás podrás, eres demasiado pequeño **unos hermanos corrían haciendo competencia de quien llegaba mas rápido a la casa, llevando acuestas vasijas de agua, en el marco de la puerta una mujer de cabellera beige y mirada naranja los veía. Su vestimenta era blanca, pero pareciera que los toques rojos eran sangre, estaba descalza. Pronto llegaron los niños, siendo el mayor el vencedor.

**mama viste ganee!!!!** estaba muy contento el chico mayor, tenia sus ojos negros, de cabellera rubia, piel morena, el menor era de cabellera café con ojos violetas e igualmente de piel blanca.

En cuanto entraron a su casa vieron que en la sala sangre escurrida por todas partes, y el cuerpo de su padre estaba por completo mutilado, esparcido por el lugar, pero en vez de hacerle a los niños sentir terror lo miraron como lo más normal del mundo.

**lo averiguo verdad?** pregunto el niño menor, aun tenia siete años, y su hermano 12, pero desde el principio sabían del destino de su padre, al igual que el suyo propio.

**si, y quiso oponerse… tienen hambre**

**siiii!!!! ** contestaron los niños, pasando de lado del cuerpo, sin tomarles menor importancia, aun que al mayor no le pareció el asesinato de su padre. El tiempo paso y en cuanto menor cumplió la mayoría de edad estos se enfrentaron, pero para sorpresa del rubio, el moreno lo aventajo con una técnica que ni siquiera el pudo desarrollar, el chico o ataco transparentándose y entrando en el, tomando forma solida y de esta forma haciendo explotar a su hermano. La madre estaba mas que orgullosa, la pelea había durado mas de tres noches, le fue heredado la dinastía asesina, no paso mucho y tubo un hijo fuera del matrimonio, con una joven heredera, una princesa, pero en cuanto dio a luz la mujer murió, de igual forma que su padre y hermano, su hijo no tenia porque practicar, había sido con una cosa llamada línea sucesoria, la primera en su clan, pero tal vez heredada por la madre ya que venia del clan del mar, el cual copiaba las técnicas de los contrincantes, la mezcla de sangres hiso esa extraña habilidad.

Apenas había cumplido cinco años de edad y tenia la fuerza suficiente en pasar a su padre. Al ver esto el moreno lo enfrento, pero el niño lo mato tan rápido que su abuela no vio nada, pero esa era su sangre, y siempre en su familia había solo un solo integrante de esta, así había sido y así debía ser. Solo ella había sido más poderosa y hábil que su hermano. Y aun ese niño no era tan poderoso como ella.

**abuela por que dicen "viuda negra"?****déjame te cuento de tu abuelo, ya que gracias a él, yo me gane esta reputación…****-fin flashback-**

**Señor no debería de levantarse aun eta muy mal** los médicos y ninjas trataban que el rubio, futuro Hokage no se fuera, ya pelea se veía que había sido bastante fuerte, aun para él.

Pero no le importaba nada que tuviera que le retrasara, de un fuerte empujón todos salieron volando, callen a los pies de su maestro, esta había ido a la aldea para hacer una investigación de sus novelas, topando con la noticia de que a Hatake lo habían secuestrado, ya habían mandado ninjas a buscarle pero estos ya tenían tiempo en no reportarse.

**debes de controlar tu temperamento, imagínate que tu hijo naciera como tu, que dolor de cabeza tendría jeje**

**Jaraiya sensei… no tengo tiempo, debo de encontrar a esos dos…**

** y porque no le pides ayuda al líder del clan Uchiha?****el esta muy ocupado con su hijo Itachi, no tiene ojos para las misiones en este momento…****entonces llévate a los niños… esto será una gran experiencia para ellos**

En ese momento unos paso que iban a su dirección les llamo la atención y de un portazo llego de forma escandalosa un chico con un mono verde, gran vitalidad en su juventud y con nunca pose de "soy genial" los dejo con una gran gota en la cabeza, el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a verle hacer esas cosas, y mas aun cuando se mostro como rival oficial de Kakashi.

**aquí la gran bestia verde de Kanoha se reporta para la recuperación de Hatake Kakashi, yo el grandioso Mito Gai **mostrando su gran sonrisa con brillo incluido, tras de el estaba Iruka y la morena de vista rojiza, que en ocasiones era confundida con una Uchiha, Kurenai. Solo estaban teniendo pena ajena, si bien no era compañeros de equipo pero, lo serian para así poder salvar a su compañero.** es demasiado peligroso como paraqué los lleve así que…**

**no!!!, en toda la aldea no hay un rival como él!!!!, y así tendré que echarle en cara que lo salve mujajajaja** el rubio no sabia que hacer, en cuanto se le metía una idea en la cabeza a ese moreno o había otra opción que acceder, así que de mala gana acepto y Jaraiya seria quien se encargaría de ellos.Así que satisfechos siguieron al peliblanco que les daría instrucciones para esa misión clase A. dejaron que pasara medio día y se alistaron para irse.

Ya estaba entrando la noche y el albino chico no despertaba, no se había ido a ningún sitio, con excepción al comedor ya que la anciana le dijo que comiera, que no iría a ningún lado. Suspiraba, no tenia sueño, tenia la tentación de bajarle la mascara y volverle a ver el rostro, para así recordarlo por mas tiempo, pero no se atrevía… por el momento no quería aprovecharse de la situación, paso su mano por el rostro del chico y sintió por arriba de la tela lo estilizada de su nariz, bajo un poco, pasando por sus labios, podía notar que los tenia entre abiertos, de ese modo también sentía su aliento… y por un momento recordó a ese hombre que se encontraba haciendo cosas "raras" a las fotografías de él. Se sintió aliviado a ser él el que estuviera velándole y no ese sujeto, de seguro le hubiera hecho daño físico estando a solas con él.

** se ve que le estimas mucho… **retiro su mano de su posición al escuchar a la viejita hablarle, y esta solo le sonreía.

**no… lo que pasa es que…** estaba rojo como tomate, y desviaba solo la mirada que le daba la anciana.

**mmm, otro y lo hubiera mandado al diablo, pero tu te quedaste, e incluso estas velando su sueño, te repito no va a ir a ningún lado ** se sento en una silla que estaba cerca ya que el Uchiha estaba sentado en la cama. Puso la mano en la frente del chico inconsciente, verificando su temperatura, no estaba de más asegurarse de las cosas, pero al momento que toco sus manos las noto heladas.

**él no es muy caliente que digamos (en temperatura chicas), tal vez por eso sea así…** la anciana lo miro y le dio otra sonrisa, si que era tierno ese niño.

** te gusta**

** Q-queee!!!!????**

**oh, vamos, soy de mente muy abierta, y no tiene nada de malo, es mas, tengo un jueguito, así averiguaremos lo que él siente, que te parece** le giño un ojo, pero el moreno, había entrado en shock, como que le gustaba ese engreído, muy por el contrario lo odiaba, pero si era odio lo que sentía, entonces porque se preocupaba… o tal vez, no no no, su cabeza daba vueltas. Y la anciana solo reía ver el como se ponía ese niño, pareciera que esa afirmación le callo como balde de agua fría.


	5. Chapter 5

5.- Juego

A que juego se refería la anciana, esta solo se acerco al albino y susurro en su oído, y poco tiempo después este hiso un sonido de afirmación.

**que hiso?** pregunto el moreno, lo que la anciana solo le contesto: ** en este estado uno es mas sincero, no recuerdas nada, pero también estas tan vulnerable que las "ordenes" que des él las ara inconscientemente, y en este caso las preguntas que ágamos las contestara sin chistear, y serán 100 seguras jeje** el chico se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado eso, pero que le había preguntado la anciana?.

**que le pregunto?**

**mmm, mas bien le dije que hiciera algo al despertar… ** le guiño el ojo de forma picara, esto perturbo al moreno, pero prefirió no preguntar.

**bueno, quieres jugar?****mmm no se, segura que no recordara nada?**

**siiiiii, vamos, no habrá otra oportunidad, pregunta o yo lo hago primero?** prefirió que la vieja lo hiciera primero, asa sabría como hacerlo, comenzó a interesarle.

**ok, que pregunto… Ah!!!, eres mejor que Obito? Jiji** a lo cual el peli blanco afirmo con la cabeza, esto le no le hiso gracia al Uchiha al cual se le formo una vena en la cien, pero esto le animo a participar.

** así??!!!, mas bien eres un engreído!!!!** lo señalo con el dedo, pero la anciana le dijo que no gritara, además de que se tratara de un juego las repuestas eran sinceras, y por demás molestas.

**tranquilo, esta dormido… tu pregúntale algo**

**eh?!... por que e molestas tanto?** espero unos segundos y en un susurro escucho la respuesta.

**..._eres mejor de lo que crees… _**el chico abrió grandemente lo ojos, era cierto lo que decía… por ese motivo se comportaba así con él, sonrió un poco, nunca imagino que pensara si de él.

** a vez, no te considera un perdedor… continuemos haber que cosa seria buena, mmm, quien es tu mayor rival?** pasaron unos momentos y en un susurro el chico contesto que nadie, pero Obito por un momento recordó a un chico de peinado de príncipe valiente, moreno, con un mono verde, que siempre iba a retarlo, solo recordarlo le daba algo de pena ajena, ese muchacho si que tenia una energía exageradamente muy alta.

** te toca** lo saco de su pensamiento, analizo unos instantes y formulo su pregunta.

** que opinas de Maito Gai?**

**_... es igual a ti… _**una gota se formo en la cabeza del Uchiha, a pesar de estar "dormido" se las arreglaba para fastidiarle, como que se parecía al tipo raro con mono verde?. El chico se movió (Kakashi), quedando frente a él, su mascara ya estaba algo desgastada, pareciera que se rompería.

**... disculpe "abuela" tiene tela?****ah?!, si, para que?**

**lo que pasa es que… se le esta rompiendo su mascara…** señalo de donde, y si efectivamente, esa tela estaba desgastada, se paro y salió de la habitación en busca de lo que le pedía el chico. Ya estando solo, se animo a preguntarle algo que desde hace tiempo no lo dejaba dormir, de hecho desde que lo conoció. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

**por que traes esa mascara? ** espero pacientemente la respuesta sin separarse.

**..._por… vergüenza… _**el moreno quedo en silencio, analizando esas palabras, vergüenza a que?.

**por que?**

**_... lo de mi padre… _**la anciana entro nuevamente, con lo que le había pedido el moreno, pero en cuanto entro vio que ese chico estaba bastante cerca del alvino.

**si querías que los dejara solos, no tenias que mentirme jeje** el chico al notar del como estaba, se sparo inmediatamente todo rojo.

**eh!!... no, no es lo que parece, este… no… yo…**

**no te preocupes… mira, espero que esto sirva** le enseño la tela, también traía una aja en donde se encontraban hilos y agujas.

**gra-gracias…** aun estaba apenado, las tomo y comenzó a confeccionar la nueva mascara, la anciana solo lo veía.

**_"realmente espero que no te pase nada…"_** ese niño, por ser tan bueno seria su perdición, realmente estimo al chico, pero no podía evitar lo que sucedería, en el encuentro con su nieto e el bosque pudo notar cierto interés de este por el albino, ya que él…

**él no puede…**

**eh!!!, ahora que dijo Kakashi!!!** de un momento a otro el moreno estaba enojado la anciana solo lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza, el chico pensó que había preguntado algo al albino…

**jeje, no nada**

**Malditos ninjas de la hoja, no son nada tontos, mj, pro tampoco son nada buenos** Suriel estaba acabando con los últimos espías, mientras que los otros tres estaban descansando, esa "pequeña batalla" si que había sido dura, pero no hicieron tanto esfuerzo. En una roca mas alta estaba Kuno, esperando al chico.

** Kuno, porque hacer esta guerra por ese mocoso…** uno de los gemelos se le acerco, había notado del cambio de actitud de su compañero, de no importarle primero, hasta traicionar a la aldea de la sombra.

** recuerda que esa aldea existen puros asesinos, si regresamos y le devolvemos el dinero… nos van a matar ** el moreno solo sonrió, si esa aldea era peligrosa, para gente común, pero para ellos no había problema.

**además, lo mas fácil y "lógico" seria que nos fuéramos y te llevaras tanto el dinero como el niño… y…**

**quiero que conozca la aldea que derroto a su padre… ** respondió sin mirarle.

**Kuno, eso seria duro para el niño… pero porque…**

**de esa forma se quedara a mi lado… ** tomo el cuchillo y lo miro por un rato ** además él necesita un padre… ** lo guardo nuevamente.

**y que… tu lo serás? ** el moreno al fin se digno a mirarlo, con una sonrisa.

** que?!, pero él no es tu hijo** el moreno se paro y se adentro al bosque.

** lo se, pero es el único que ha logrado esto… **subió su manga y mostro un rasguño, que ciertamente fue hecha por una kunai, se veía que tenia días ** cuando se defendió ese día pudo rasguñarme, ni siquiera su maestro pudo hacerme daño, es un muy buen candidato y no tiene nada ventajoso en él, como herencia de línea sucesoria, es un gran genio ** y dicho esto se fue al bosque, tal vez se daría un baño ya que la dirección que había tomado se encontraba un arrollo.

El gemelo solo suspiro, pobre chico, seria traumatizado de por vida, pero esa era la especialidad de el sujeto, regreso al pequeño campamento que había hecho su hermano, Suriel ya estaba acostado descansando.

**sensei, tenemos que demostrar nuestra fuerza de juventud, hay que ir mas rápido… ** se adelanto un poco el moreno y extraño chico de mono verde, todos suspiraron, no entendía que debían primero encontrar el rastro y luego correr todo lo que quisieran, llegaron hasta donde estaba el "campamento" de ese sujeto, los cuerpos aun seguían en el mismo lugar, ya comenzaba a apestar, Jaraiya comenzó a identificarlos mientras que los niños y el Yondaime trataban de encontrar el rastro del Uchiha.

**Sensei!!! Por aquí** Iruka había encontrado el rastro. El rubio llego hasta el, verificando que efectivamente era el de obito. **sensei, también hay rastro por acá **Kurenai había visto una hoguera a lo lejos, esto había dividido en dos el rastro, por un lado pudiera ser que encontraran a los chicos, por el otro tal vez los hallan agarrado. ** nos dividiremos, Iruka Kurenai vaya hacia esa dirección con Jaraiya… ** señalo la hoguera ** no hagan nada tonto, no ataquen solos, Gai sígueme **era bueno que su maestro estuviera con él, si que era un fuerte elemento, un gran Sannin. Tanto como Gai y el eran igual de rápidos, así que por esa situación opto por llevárselo, si no los encontraban seria mas rápido alcanzar a los otros. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde los arboles estaban cortados, esto le daba mala espina al rubio **se ve que hubo una batalla, de seguro los agarraron… ** comento el moreno, no quería creerlo pero todo indicaba que si, aun cuando llegaron a una pequeña playa no podían seguir, el agua boro cualquier rastro de pisadas en la arena, así que se fueron del lugar, a alcanzar a los demás, si solo hubieran sido mas curiosos los hubieran hallado. /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **estuvo cerca…** la anciana estaba viéndolos partir desde la ventana estratégicamente escondida desde su casa. **entonces estos niños si son sus alumnos… ** volvió a la cocina, les daría de su "receta especial". Los había dejado en la habitación, si que era conveniente esa droga, así que ese niño no la estaría molestando, mientras que el otro se encontraba ocupado haciendo esa mascara. No tenia que hacer tanto esfuerzo para retenerlos. 


	6. Chapter 6

Entrega

Nuevamente estaba anocheciendo, y aun no despertaba el chico, ese día si que se había en la cama, también a él le estaba entrando el sueño… pero la anciana le dijo que antes que durmiera tomara un baño caliente y así lo hizo, se relajo bastante, que suerte que esta señora tenia baños termales, de lo que se perdía el peliblanco. Se quedo un buen rato, casi se duerme, así que decidió salir antes de ahogarse, se cambio en un cuarto que estaba adjunto, así que no noto que una figura salia del lugar. Ya listo se dirigió al cuarto, a pesar de no tener noticias de su sensei algo le decía que estaba bien, en cuanto entro vio que su compañero terminaba de cambiarse, tenía el cabello mojado, al igual que unas gotas corrían su espalda… un momento, porque estaba mojado.

**oye que te paso?** corrió hasta llegar con el, pero aun el menor le daba la espalda, y también pudo notar que no traía esa mascara. **solo tome un baño** dijo molesto, porque tenia que decirle lo que hacia?, termino de ponerse la pijama y voltio a verlo, en el momento en que este le miro, el moreno se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo su corazón se acelero, lo bueno era que estaba a una distancia lejana y que la luz era escasa (ya había anochecido). Pero podía ver perfectamente ese rostro, quiso tocarlo pero de un momento a otro el Hatake se alejo, el simplemente bajo la mano. Lo observaba, observaba los movimientos que hacia, el otro solo se metió a las cobijas y le dio la espalda. Paso un rato y lo imito de la misma forma, pero ya no tenia sueño… aun tenia su corazón acelerado, pero no había movimiento por parte del otro así que supuso que dormía, también le estaba dando la espalda. En un momento que no pudo explicar, una corriente eléctrica corrió desde su espalda a su nuca, y comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Se sentó en la cama y miro al chico de alado, su reparación era lenta, si, estaba dormido. No controlaba sus movimientos, una de sus manos se poso en el cuerpo del menor, recorriéndolo desde la cadera hasta llegar a su hombro, poco a poco fue jalando de la tea del pijama, descubriéndolo un poco… aun no despertaba, con las yemas de los dedos recorrió ahora desde su hombro hasta su cuello, estaba un poco frió, como podía ser tan helado, pero su piel era suave, recorrió un poco mas hasta llegar a su mentón, luego a su boca.

La recorrió con el dedo índice, tratando de dibujarla en su mente (recuerden que Kakashi esta dándole la espalda a él), pero la acción del chico lo tomo por sorpresa ya que este abrió un poco la boca y lo atrapó lamiendo su índice, y nuevamente su corazón se acelero, pero en vez de sentir nervios, sintió algo realmente extraño para el, en cierta parte especifica, no savia que hacer. Pero un segundo dedo se coló en la boca del chico, y este un seguía lamiendo, su saliva salio dejando un hilo de esta por su labio. Por instinto mas que nada, el moreno se acerco más a su cuerpo, pegando sus caderas a las el otro… poso sus labios en el cuello del peliblanco y comenzó a besarlo, no pensaba, retiro sus dedos de la boca del menor y recorrió nuevamente su cuerpo, pero hora era dese el pecho, pasando por su abdomen hasta sus piernas… mientras que por otro lado el oji gris sentía, agresión, en un inicio había saboreado como una especie de dulce, pero ahora era manoseado, y en un fugaz recuerdo vio a aquel tipo, y de inmediato se paro empujando al moreno, este callo de espaldas de la cama. Y de esta forma despertó de su estado…

**ahora que te pasa??? ** pero Kakashi no contesto solo estaba tocándose el pecho, nadie lo había tocado de esa forma, y no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Vio que el Uchiha se levantaba sobándose el gran golpe… ninguno de los dos savia de lo ocurrido (Hatake pensaba que estaba soñando y Obito dejo de pensar en cuanto sintió la corriente eléctrica), nuevamente se metió a las cobijas el moreno, pero el otro se paro y salió del cuarto. Fue corriendo al baño y se lavo la cara.

**que diablos fue eso…** había sido tan real, serró el grifo de agua y se seco la cara. Y en vez de regresar al cuarto recorrió la casa, pasó por un pasillo, en el cual dividía los cuartos (el de ellos, la anciana y un tercero que estaba sucio), luego la estancia, la sala, cocina… se le izo verdaderamente extraño que por ningún lado de la casa hubiera fotos, de sus hijos, nietos, o alguna mascota. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala, era bastante grande, se quedo ahí un gran rato, hasta que le invadió nuevamente el sueño.

Tanto el sensei como el alumno habían legado hasta los demás de la misión de rescate… el rubio se acerco al Sannin, realmente estaba preocupado.

** Minato kun, no te preocupes, son buena pareja, entrene los dos sabrán defenderse… lo que es preocupante es que se peleen entre ellos jeje **lo animo, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, Gai había informado a los demás que no habían encontrado nada relevante, por lo cual tuvieron que avanzar hacia adelante, hasta llegar a la hoguera que en esos momentos ya estaba consumida…

** esto indica que si los atraparon…** dijo Kurenai

**y que, andan desnudos por todo el lugar?! ** exclamo Gai, a lo cual a los demás dejo pensar.

**no seas menso, tal vez esto sea una pista falsa!!!** grito Iruka, ese miembro si que rea listo, aunque por un inicio también se quedo pensando tornando sus mejillas rojas. El peliblanco se acerco, y verifico lo que habían dicho, lo extraño era es que no existían huellas que pudieran seguir…

**alguien los esta ayudando ** el rubio lo miro, quien podría ser esa ayuda, solo había visto a los tipos del campamento los cuales mato tres, al enfermo, a Kuno y los gemelos, nada indicaba que les ayudaran. El mas viejo se quedo pensando, sabia de la familia de ese tal kuno, pero no tenia conocimiento de algún familiar vivo, los gemelos que siempre le seguían eran un experimento, y ese pervertido… era un extranjero (este si que esta informado ¬¬), nuevamente tuvieron que dividir el grupo, gai y Kurenai se iban con Jaraiya, al lado contrario de lo que marcaba la pista, e Iruka y Minato (o Kaseiyo) irían a lo que marcaba la pista, en un puff (sonó como a padrinos mágicos jeje) todos se dispersaron.

El sol entraba por la ventana, haciendo que cierto moreno se despertara poco a poco, estiro sus brazos y los dejo caer al lado de la cama que ocupaba Kakashi, de inmediato se paro ya que pensó que le había pegado, y mas que por preocupación era por miedo que le respondiera de la misma forma, pero no había nadie, extrañado salió del cuarto y comenzó a verificar todo. Se encontró con la anciana saludándola y preguntando si había visto a Kakashi, esta negó con la cabeza, haciendo un comentario en doble sentido

** los dos duermen juntos, y no aves donde esta… por eso te deja ** el chico entendió pero prefirió darse la media vuelta ya que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, paso por la sala de regreso y vio un bultito negro que se movía. Se acerco verificando de que se trataba del albino.

**y ahora t?, que haces aquí?** el Hatake voltio y miro con desgana, a plena luz del día se veía a la perfección su rostro, recordó que en la noche se baño y no se puso esa "prenda", el otro no comento nada, se paro y fue al baño, se sentía algo raro.

**oye, ayer comiste de este tarro?** desde la cosina preguntaba la señora, pero el Uchiha no la escucho, había visto el camino por donde se había ido el albino.

**hey!!! ** lo tomo del hombro, tubo que salir ya que no le hacia cao, llevándose el tarro consigo…

**he?, disculpe, mande?**

**que si comiste de este tarro** contenía una especie de chocolate, a lo que olía igual, hiso memoria y cuando le estaba calentando la comida al otro se le antojo y comió eso.

**… si, sabe muy bien**

**y cuanto comiste?**

**No mucho, solo un pedazo, porque?**

**no por nada… _solo que ya se porque durmió en el sofá_** dijo por lo bajo, ese chocolate era una especie de estimulante (por eso actuó así en la noche), el cual ella usaba a sus víctimas en su juventud, no savia que aun sobraba, lo bueno era que los efectos n duraban mucho. El chico se quedo extrañado, pero no le tomo importancia. Afuera del "hogar" estaba Kuno, esperando por su "hijo" muy paciente mente. Desde la ventana la anciana lo veía, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

**porque no salen a dar un paseo, se ve que hará un día muy bello…** comento, a lo cual el moreno miro por la ventana, y tenia razón, pero…

**no se si sea buena idea**

**vamos y haber si así se le quita lo pálido a tu amigo jaja** en ese instante, el mencionado salió del baño escuchando la conversación, solo azoto la puerta y se fue al cuarto.

**uuuuuy se enojo, que variedad **poco tiempo después salió cambiado, con el conjunto negro, pero sin mascara, de inmediato el Uchiha entendió que iba a salir, con o sin el, rápidamente también fue a cambiarse… todo se hacia como el Hatake mandaba bufo. Se tomo el tiempo para que el otro se cambiase, así que fue por un baso de agua, pasando a un lado de la anciana.

**porque tan molesto? ** el niño la miro y suspiro cansado.

**tuve un mal sueño… **la señora le extendió una pstilla antes de que se acabara su agua, este la miro extrañado.

**para tu mal estar, es causado por la droga, aun no la liberas del todo, pero no tndras esos desmayos, aunque si falta de fuerza ** le sonrio, y vio como el niño se tomaba esa pastilla, después de eso salió Obito buscando a Kakashi pero no lo vio en la sala.

**el lechudo ya se fue el…**

**hey estoy acá tonto ** le dijo con una vena en la frente. No podía ser lo escucho. Solo sudo frio, la anciana le dio un te que se tomo de inmediato y salió corriendo del lugar, antes que lo matara, el albino solo lo siguió…

**oye no te vas a poner tu mascara… **pregunto la señora antes de que el chico saliera, este ego la cabeza, lo cual la señora sonrió recordando lo que había hecho con el jueguito (quitársela enfrente de Obito Uchiha), después de que se serró la puerta la señora se puso seria y todo el lugar comenzó a desaparecer. Obito estaba aventando piedras al rio, pero que diablos hacia? No era un día de campo, lo que debería estar haciendo era buscar alguna señal la cual les dijera donde estaban, o mejor buscar su daga, pero noooooo ahí estaba jugando con las olas del agua.

**que crees que haces **le llago por detrás**investigando** dijo sin mirarlo el moreno

**que… investigando que roca flota, pofavor** el moreno dejo lo que estaba haciendo, como que investigando eso, era una estupidez.

**para tu información en una laguna asi debe de haber peces, pero no hay nada**

**no crees que se hayan escondido por tus amigas la piedras?** como podía ser tan molesto.

**claro que no!, es una laguna pequeña y cerrada, la única fuente es esa cascada… ** señalo hacia arriba**se supone que también debe de raer peces, y una o es agua salada…**

**... o hay otra salida **concluyo el otro. Ante esto el Uchiha se sentía bien, si había otra salida tal vez los llevaría a Kanoha, pero la cuestión era: donde?, el Hatake llego lasta donde estaba mirando la laguna, el moreno lo miro de reojo, aun no traía la mascara, observo detenidamente su perfil, no era justo que ocultara su rostro, aunque se alegraba que fuera de los pocos que lo habían visto sin ella, dentro de la chamarra traía la otra que le había hecho.

**oye…** llamo la atención del otro, lo cual hiso que lo viera.

**y tu… mascara**

**se rompió, ya era vieja… **apretó la tela que estaba dentro de la chamarra, podía dársela, pero eso implicaba que se tapara la cara, y… no quería, pero.

**toma ** le dio la mascara, el albino abrió grandemente los ojos.

**supuse que pasaría, a-así que hice otra, la abuela me ayudo…como no te gusta mo-mostrar tu cara, por eso lo hice** miro a otro lado ya que sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse carmesí. El otro solo miro la tela, y la tomo.

**gracias…** dijo en un susurro. En el momento en que se la iba a poner sintió una presencia agresiva, al igual que el Uchiha, de inmediato se pusieron en guardia.

**se ve que i abuela es muy puntual en sus entregas… **comento el tipo frente de ellos, obito comenzó a sentirse mal, haciendo que callera y vomitara una cosa verde, y Kakashi sintió una parálisis en todo el cuerpo, pero este no callo, sino que fue sujetado por Kuno. Lo tomo por el rostro mirándolo.

**definitivamente, eres la viva imagen de tu padre… **sonrió, eso era bueno, para él.

**ha…suéltalo ** ordeno el moreno, a lo cual el hombre solo se rio, como le ordenaba estando en ese estado. Tomo la tela que le había dado a Kakashi y tapo su rostro (de Kakashi XD), acto seguido se lo puso a cuestas, como en la última ocasión, realizo unos sellos e invoco a una pantera enorme en la cual se monto, poniendo al niño frente a él.

**dile adiós** tomando la muñeca del niño, con el ademan y desaparecieron. Obito no pudo hacer nada, se sentía terrible, por un mal estar, se paro como pudo, miro lo que había expulsado, no era vómito en si, sino un liquido verde, muy parecido a lo que la vieja le había dado.


	7. Chapter 7

Pelea

No podía correr solo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, que diablos le había dado esas anci, Kakashi siempre tenia razón en todo, como pudo confiar en esa mujer, todo había sido una trampa. Callo por un pequeño acantilado dejándolo herido, no de gravedad, pero si unas raspaduras que si no se las atendía de infectarían.

** hey, amigo estas bien… ** una niña se le acerco, pelirroja, estaba muy preocupada, había salido en busca de agua y él había caído del cielo. El moreno apenas y la pudo ver ya que cayo inconsciente. La niña de inmediato lo cargo y se lo llevo del lugar.

** Kushina, que crees que haces, donde esta el agua… quien es ese** uno de los compañeros de la muchacha le ayudo a cargar al chico.

**me lo encontré en el bosque parece perdido e intoxicado**

**déjame verlo… ** un chico rubio se le acerco, para examinarle, luego saco unas cosas de su mochila y comenzó a prepararlo. Mientras que el otro le pasaba algo para despertarlo.

**ah!!!**

**oye estas bien, que te paso? ** le pregunto la acongojada niña.

**donde esta la pantera negra… tengo que encontrarla** los chicos lo miraron raro.

**creo que se golpeo la cabeza…** comento uno.

**lo ciento pero no hemos visto a ningún animal así, tomate esto** el chico rubio era un médico ninja, y era uno muy bueno, no estaba confiado, pero que otra opción tenia el Uchiha, asi que se tomo lo que le había dado y se sintió muy bien de inmediato, parándose al instante.

**muchas gracias, pero tengo que irme…**

**espera!!!** la chica lo tomo de la mano, y entregarle algunas armas.

**tendrás problemas si no puedes defenderte bien** le sonrió. El chico le agradeció por el detalle.

**gracias, mi nombre es Uchiha Obito**

**mucho gusto… yo soy Uzumaki Kushina, él es Guísame Hotaru y él imbécil de allá es Hitara Kuchiwa ** por los emblemas que llevaban se veía que eran de la idea del remolino, se despidió con un ademan y se marcho de ahí.

**le diste nuestras cosas… como vamos a regresar** le reprocho el moreno Kuchiwa, solo la pelirroja saco su lengua de forma de sentirlo, el rubio solo suspiro, esta mujer era muy amigable, suerte que ya se conocían de antemano y siempre traía unos pergaminos que les ayudarían.

** y el agua?** pregunto el rubio, a lo cual la chica recordó haberlo dejado donde encontró al Uchiha. Y de inmediato fue por el. Ambos suspiraron, pero realmente no sabrían que hacer sin ella.

Todos estaban algo cansados pero tenían que ayudar a sus camaradas, Gai salto en un árbol que estaba conectado a una trampa, ante esto Jaraiya fue a ayudarle, deteniendo las kunais que amenazaban con atravesarlo

**gracias sensei…**

**debes de tener mas cuidado… haber Kurenai investigar si hay mas trampas**

**si ** la chica desapareció todos se detuvieron para su regreso, cosa que tardaba la muchacha.

En otro sitio estaba Minato e Iruka, el pobre se cansó, no podía seguirle el paso, tal vez seria mejor que se fuera con Gai, pero ese chico tenía técnicas que le ayudarían en dado caso que estuvieran en una situación peligrosa.

Repentinamente de la nada apareció una bestia enorme, en la cual estaba Kuno y Kakashi, de inmediato los ninjas se pusieron en guardia, pero el moreno no quería pelear.

**tranquilo, que vengo a hacer un trato **se bajo de la bestia dejándola a custodia del albino. El rubio le dio una señal al moreno… dejaría que el otro hablara.

**que quieres…** se escuchaba molesto, y como no estarlo, lo hacia vencido con su propia técnica, además de que tenia en su poder a su alumno estrella. Sonrió con malicia.

** no te preocupes no tardare, lo que quiero es que dejes de seguirnos…** miro al niño que aun estaba paralizado **será mejor que me lo dejes, estando en tus manos no durara mucho**

**de que demonios estas hablando!!!, será mejor que tu lo dejes en paz!!! **comenzó a concentrar una serie de shakra, pero no se inmutaba el sujeto frente de él, en un rápido movimiento tomo al chico que estaba tras de Kaseiyo, como era que tenia esa velocidad.

** no te enojes, si no perderás a más alumnos…** no tuvo otra opción que tranquilizarse, tenia que llevárselo tranquilo, pero esa persona había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, miro al albino, y de inmediato recordó al Uchiha.

**que le has hecho a su compañero…** su voz sonó algo temblorosa. A lo cual el otro sonrió.

**nada, no fue necesario, lo que no entiendo es porque Yuko y Auki no le atraparon…** una fuerte corriente le llego de la nada dejándolo verdaderamente sorprendido, no lo había visto venir, así que voltio por donde supuso que venia, Kakashi ya tenia movilidad, se había desecho de la pantera. Ante el ataque Iruka escapo, y el rubio aprovecho para realizar sellos en los cuales estaba su reseigan… sabia que no podría noquearlo, pero por lo menos esto les ayudaría a escapar, pero antes de que fuera atacado, el moreno le enseño cierto artefacto que él albino reconocio, la daga de su padre. Y de un momento a otro desapareció.

**Kakashi estas bien… **de inmediato el niño de la coleta comenzó a revisarlo ya que este callo de rodillas, hacer ese esfuerzo si que lo agoto. Se les unió Minato, por lo menos todo había acabado, o eso fue lo que pensó. De inmediato Kakashi se levanto y comenzó a correr en dirección de Kuno.

**pero que crees que haces?!!!** su sensei lo tomo de la muñeca, pero de inmediato este se zafó haciendo su escapatoria en una nube de humo. Pero que demonios le pasaba, no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo.

Había corrido sin rumbo, pero llego hasta donde se había hecho la hoguera… esa anciana si que lo había engañado, antes que pudiera avanzar un sujeto se paro frente a él.

**vaya vaya, pero vean lo que me he encontrado en el bosque… **un sujeto de cuerpo enorme le impedía el paso, y el pudo reconocerlo, era el sujeto que habían noqueado mientras hacia esas cosas, de inmediato saco sus kunais, realmente agradecía la ayuda brindada por esa niña.

** donde esta Kakashi? ** el tipo se le quedo observando, con que ese era el niño que se había llevado al hijo de Sakumo, bueno, se divertiría con el aunque fuera por un corto rato.

Yuko y Auki se encontraban haciendo guardia, Suriel había ido a buscar al líder, no quería llegar a la aldea con las manos vacías, menos con 3 hombres muertos y un líder desaparecido, estaban aburridos pero unas kunas salieron de la nada, esquivándolas ágilmente, Jaraiya había hecho la distracción, mientras que Gai atacaba físicamente y Kurenai hacia las trampas.

Si que eran hábiles, pero como no serlos si el que los guiaba era un Sannin, sonrieron, por lo menos estarían entretenidos, seria algo difícil, pero saldrían de ese embrollo.

**Kakashi!!!!** el moreno le gritaba y trataba de detenerlo, a pesar de que no se veía en buen estado era de admirarle su perseverancia. En cuanto el moreno se ponía enfrente este lo esquivaba, de igual forma con su sensei. Poco a poco el albino se sintió mejor. Mala suerte para Minato (o Kaseiyo), ya que la velocidad que poseía solo se podía comparar con su tele transportación.

**Maldición… Kakashi detente!!!! ** fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el chico desapareciera en la espesura del bosque.

Si que era ridículo que se arriesgara de esa forma, tomo la daga mirándola, esa cosa que no tenia algún valor monetario, era bastante importante para ese mocoso, sonrio, le haría ver otras cosas que son importantes, pero el plan que tenia en mente ya quería ejecutarlo, solo necesitaba llegar con los demás.

Diviso a sus colegas, pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver al Sannin.

**Yuko… Auki dejen de estar jugando ya vámonos** ordeno, de inmediato los gemelos se alistaron haciendo sellos con sus manos y lanzando una especie de energía que los aturdió. Bueno con acepción de uno, Gai había sido lo suficiente mente rápido como para alejarse del ataque.

**maldición, han podido noquear a Jaraiya sensei** pasando por arriba de el vio a Kakashi. En un rápido movimiento lo tomo del tobillo haciendo que este se callera.

**augh!!!**

**Kakashi, sabia que no eran rivales para ti jeje ** el albino se voltio ya que callo de boca (auch . ), mirándolo con gran enojo, mientras que el otro hacia sus movimientos de grandeza. El chico se paro y encanto se iba a ir, nuevamente el moreno lo agarro (pero en esta vez de la muñeca).

**suéltame…** jaloneo, pero el agarre lo apretó mas haciéndole daño en su antigua herida (las esposas recuerden).

**pero adonde crees que vas?** lo miro molesto, en que diablos pensaba, un golpe por parte del albino hiso que callera de espaldas y lo soltara. De inmediato Hatake salió del lugar, pero la velocidad del otro hiso que se le adelantara impidiéndole el paso, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo contra un árbol, no midió su fuerza, así que lo lastimo sin querer.

**que crees que haces, ya no estas raptado, vámonos de una buena vez…** no se dio cuenta de que lo había lastimado, solo el chico lo miro, una fuerte patada le propicio al moreno, pero este a pesar por el dolor no lo soltó así que cayeron al suelo juntos. El otro se defendía así que Maito lo agarro nuevamente de las muñecas poniéndolas por arriba de la cabeza de Kakashi.

**pero que diablos te pasa… deja de ser así tan orgulloso, no tienes porque seguirl… AGH!!!** no terminó de decir nada ya que el albino le dio una patada casi en su ingle, suerte que no aserto en lo importante… así que cambio la posición (el estaba arriba de Kakashi con una de las piernas en medio de las de el, al igual que el chico), a la fuerza separo las piernas del peli plateado quedando entre ellas, por lo menos ya no lo atacaría así, aunque tenerlo de esa forma no le incomodaba. Pasaron unos minutos, y su esfuerzo fue disminuyendo, la fuerza que tenia el moreno si que superaba al albino… pero eso no se quedaría así. Al sentir que Kakashi ya no oponía fuerza relajo su agarre, soltando un poco las muñecas, pero estaba listo ante cualquier trato de escape del chico.

Había pasado un rato y no cambiaban de posición, el menor ya se había hartado, miro hacia un lado y encontró a Kurenai y a Jaraiya inconscientes.

**que paso…** fue lo único que dijo. El moreno miro en la dirección que Kakashi. Suspiro **esos gemelos realizaron una técnica que los dejo así, a mi no me llego ** el albino se movió un poco haciendo que el otro por reflejo lo sujetara con fuerza nuevamente.

**ya suéltame!!!**

**no!!!... hasta que lleguen los demás y se despierten ellos… de seguro… **no termino la frase ya que su "compañero" no se movía.

**Kakashi que te pasa? ** lo soltó, tomándole el pulso, era mínimo.

**pero que rayos… ** se levanto cargándolo, lo acerco a los demás y le dio la espalda, acto que no desaprovecho Hatake, de inmediato se esfumo ante un sorprendido Gai.

**_"idiota… esta técnica la he estado mejorando"_** efectivamente ese era un jutsu que hacia que sus signos vitales estuvieran al mínimo, muy efectiva ante el peligro de muerte ya que siendo herido de gravedad al usar esa técnica sus posibilidades de salvación eran mayores, ya que no generaba tanta sangre. Trato de perderse entre los arboles, pero el moreno le seguía de cerca.

Una serie de ataques lo lastimaron, pero era un ninja, no podía dejarse vencer, aunque se sintiera mal. El trigueño solo hacia que se cansara, no quería magullarlo, ya que tenia otras intenciones para con él. El moreno noto su mirada y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

**_este sujeto esta enfermo… _**susurro, en ese momento el tipo llego por detrás atrapándole en aun abrazo del "oso" (odio esos abrazos no te dejan moverte para nada ò-ó), pataleo pero no funciono, lo cargo hasta darle la vuelta y lo dejo caer… logrando en el chico un gran golpe.

**AHHH!!! **solo dijo eso, no pudo pararse ya que el sujeto lo piso en el pecho impidiéndoselo. Saco una cosa des ropas, era un liquido que no reconocía chico.

**no te preocupes, con esto también lo desearas…** lo tomo por el cabello haciendo que bebiera eso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Custodia**

Minato corría desesperadamente, como era posible que actuara de esa forma, que era lo que vio que fue de tal importancia que le siguiera, mientras que el pobre de Iruka trataba de seguirle el paso.

Sintió una presencia que le puso en guardia, de entre los arbustos salió Obito, muy lastimado y con la mirada seria. De inmediato el rubio lo tomo por los hombros pero el chico le arrebato el agarre (o sea que lo empujo XD), el rubio lo miro asombrado, esa mirada no era la del chico que conocía, trato de agarrarlo nuevamente pero una misma reacción sucedió, estaba arisco.

**... que te paso?** Iruka llego hasta el sensei, estaba agotado, pero no dejaría que eso le detuviera, se encontró con el Uchiha, pero algo andaba mal.

**Obito… que te pasa?** una mirada rojiza por parte del mencionado hiso que por inercia se fuera para atrás, era demasiado agresiva, pero lo mas importante, su Sharingan estaba activado. El Yondaime se sorprendió de igual forma.

El moreno comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor, encontrando la esencia que buscaba, un shakra blanco, de inmediato se puso en marcha, siendo seguido por los otros dos, no era él en si, sino que pareciera de una forma u otra que la persona que se encontraba frente de ellos fuera una muy distinta a la del Uchiha

**Kuno!!! Falta muy poco para llegar a la aldea, pero en que estas pensando no van a matar si no traemos al mocoso… **gritaba Yuko, pero el moreno solo sonreía, de inmediato se paro, haciendo que los gemelos le imitaran. No paso mucho en que el albino llegara hasta donde habían parado, respiraba cansado, mirando en especial a Kuno. Este tomo su daga pasándosela por la lengua cosa que enfureció al chico. De inmediato el niño se lanzo para atacarlo, pero Auki lo detuvo, distraído con su hermano Yuko le lanzo kunais, pero este hábilmente las esquivo sin problemas, poniendo al otro como escudo, ante esto Yuko se enojo bastante a que le había dado a su hermano menor (nació después), pero lo que a uno le pasaba el otro lo sentía, cosa que cuando estuvo en el suelo se agarro donde supuestamente las kunais se habían encajado. Esto lo vio a la perfección, en ese instante el que había sido herido lo agarro haciéndole una llave, así que lo entendió, si es sujeto era herido, el que tenia el dolor era el otro, pero si era así… como pudo se soltó de un brazo tomó y lanzo una Shurinken al caído, dándole en el brazo, cosa que por consecuente el que lo sujetaba de inmediato sintió el dolor, haciendo que le soltara por completo. Kuno solo observaba, era demasiado listo.

Gai llego hasta donde estaba la batalla, viendo la habilidad de analizar del albino, realmente no habría nadie en la aldea que le superase, por lo menos sin ayuda de herencias (línea sucesoria), por eso le atraía. De inmediato salió y comenzó a ayudarle… el albino vio que Gai lo secundaba, pero eso no era asunto del moreno, pero aprovecharía para así llegar al tipo que estaba observando todo.

Al estar frente a frente comenzó la pela, lo bueno era que no estaba ya mal, así que comprobaría la fuerza y habilidad del Hatake.

Obito esta mas extraño que nunca, ni siquiera le dirigía una sola palabra a su sensei, Iruka esta preocupado, no sabían que era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido. Llegaron a donde se encontraban Jaraiya y Kurenai. Estos aun en estado inconsciente. Minato e Iruka se detuvieron, pero el moreno prosiguió pasando de largo.

El rubio le dejo encargados al trigueño (Iruka) a los caídos, y de inmediato se puso en marcha… no dejaría solo a Kakashi, ni mucho menos a Obito ya que actuaba de forma muy extraña.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar de la pelea, Gai tenía problemas con los gemelos, el rubio fue a auxiliarle, ya que estaba cansado el niño, los gemelos tenían la habilidad de regeneración, así que las heridas hechas por el albino ya no las tenían. El rubio comenzó a luchar de una forma formidable ahora no se contendría.

**sensei… ha… Kakashi, Kakashi fue tras del líder **de inmediato se giro para darle instrucciones a Obito, pero no lo vio.

**maldición** los gemelos comenzaron a atacarlos, no vieron cuando el otro chico salió de ahí.

Una dura batalla se daba lejos del lugar, tanto Kuno como Kakashi no se daban por vencidos, ambos eran hábiles, pero el moreno tenia algo que el chico no, y no era su técnica, sino algo mas poderoso… _experiencia_… con gran habilidad esquivaba las kunais del albino, y solo se reía de él, cosa que a cualquier otro hubiera exasperado, pero a él no, sonrió, ese niño seria su sucesor, quisiera o no, solo un insignificante detalle estaba resaltando. Y ese era que en las venas del chico no corriera su sangre, pero para eso estaba el plan.

Lo estaba cansando solamente, y de eso el niño se dio cuenta, ya que en todo ese tiempo no lo había correspondido a sus ataques, pero también el otro se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimado de la espalda (cuando lo empujo Gai al árbol --), el albino serró por un momento los ojos tratando de aminorar el dolor que comenzó a sentir, momento el cual el otro aprovechó (el moreno). Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no estaba ese sujeto, sino que lo sintió tras sus espaldas, una fuerte cantidad de energía se acumuló en la mano de Kuno, el cual estaba destinado para Kakashi, pero antes de que llegara, una sombra se interpuso entre los dos y tomo al albino saliendo a tiempo.

El oji violeta, en cuanto se disperso el humo se dio cuenta de que no le había dado al chico, gruño, y comenzó a buscarle.

La pelea era dura, pero pudieron herir a uno de gravedad, Gai le había informado del estado de Jaraiya y Kurenai, pero el rubio lo tranquilizo diciéndole que ellos estaban bien, al cuidado de Iruka.

Yuko y Auki tuvieron que irse, ya que uno de ellos estaba sangrando demasiado, eso le costaría algo de tiempo en curarse, pero no moriría. Ahora lo importante era saber en donde estaban los dos chicos. A Gai no le pareció que el Uchiha estuviera a solas con el albino, no sabia el porque, pero realmente no le gustaba, de hecho, él había deseado en hacer equipo con el Hatake, pero al enterarse de que el Uchiha estaría a su lado le molesto, es mas cuando podía siempre los iba a interrumpir sus entrenamientos, con el pretexto de querer pelear contra Kakashi, e inclusive por eso sus poses de ser genial para que el otro lo viera, pero el albino solo lo ignoraba olímpicamente (como lo hace actualmente u.u), y cualquier cosa que hiciera Obito ya estaba con él, sino regañándolo, llamándole la atención, pero siempre estaba con él, apretó sus puños. De entre las sombras aparecieron sus compañeros.

**Jaraiya sensei, Kurenai como se encuentran?** el peliblanco solo sonrió, Iruka les había dado un poco de su shakra para que reaccionaran, no era gran cosa, pero efectiva.

Estaban bien escondidos entre todas las hojas de los arboles, el Hatake estaba impresionado, como había llegado hasta ahí, solo el moreno estaba observando hacia todas direcciones, aun no era seguro salir, y efectivamente Kuno se paro a uno metros de donde estaban, Kakashi iba a ir a enfrentarle pero Obito lo detuvo aunque el otro forcejeo, lo atrajo hacia si y le tapo la boca, lo abrazaba por la espalda, así que no podía verle la cara. Mientras que el más alto se le acerco al oído para susurrarle.

**_te ayudare a recuperar tu daga, pero primero necesitas descansar…_**el otro dejo de tratar de escapar. En poco tiempo dos tipos se le unieron al oji violeta, uno estaba perdiendo bastante sangra aunque el otro era el que sentía el dolor. No tuvo otra opción que buscar un lugar donde descansar y atender las heridas de Auki. Desaparecieron en una nube de humo, pasaron unos momentos y salieron de su escondite.

No sabia si era él, pero, había algo extraño en el moreno, si bien no era tan rápido, o tan calmado ante una situación de peligro, y mas aun no lo veía al rostro.

**que te paso?...** fue directo, el moreno solo sonrió melancólicamente, se calmo un poco y giro lentamente para verlo. Pero no dijo nada solo le dedico una sonrisa falsa. Esa actitud no le gustaba al albino, el Uchiha no era de las personas que se ocultaban las cosas. Lo miro mas detenidamente y pudo notar que su ropa estaba rasgada, con unos cuantos rasguños, lo miro a los ojos tratando de tener respuesta, pero el otro solo se mantenía callado. No supo porque pero a la mente se le vino la imagen del trigueño, y mas aun, no lo había visto con los otros sujetos.

Abrió por completo los ojos, no era posible que Obito se allá encontrado con ese sujeto, ante la reacción del Hatake, el moreno bajo la mirada. Kakashi se llevo una mano a su boca (trae mascara aun he), no podía ser que ese mal nacido le hiciera daño. El Uchiha solo se sentó y se recargo en un árbol, aun no estaba seguro de que esos tipos regresaran, serró sus ojos, también estaba cansado.

El oji gris no sabia que decir, se mordía el labio, si en vez de ir tras el otro sujeto hubiera regresado, no le hubiera pasado eso… pero no.

**tienes sed?** lo saco de sus pensamientos, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, el moreno saco una botella de agua (cortesía de Kushina n.n), y se la extendió a su compañero, este se acerco y la tomo, acto seguido se sentó a un lado de él, se quito la mascara y bebió el liquido. El moreno se le quedaba viendo, poso su mano por la espalda del menor, pero un quejido por parte del otro hiso que la quitara.

**estas bien…?**

**... si, no hay problema ** el moreno se le quedo viendo, y nuevamente poso su mano en su espalda, volviendo a quejarse el albino.

**te lastimo? ** el chico solo observo, como era posible que se preocupara por él después de lo que le paso?.

**olvídate de mi, debemos de revisar tus heridas…** el otro lo miro, y le sonrió.

**no me paso nada estoy bien, apenas y me pudo hacer esto… **señalo sus rasguños.

**que!!?? **el Uchiha solo paso una mano por el rostro pálido del otro, y después saco un botiquín. El albino se le quedo mirando, de donde había sacado eso…

**me encontré con unos ****Chūnin**** de la aldea del remolino, la chica fue muy amable conmigo…** como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Hatake lo dijo sin mas.

**voltéate y quítate la camisa…** había sido una orden por parte del moreno, pero no se había escuchado bien, ambos se quedaron viéndose, y se pusieron rojos.

**he, n-no, es para verte…**

**no!!! Quiero decir es para ver tu herida ** al albino le dio un poco de gracia, ese si era el Obito que conocía. Así que accedió, le dio la espalda y se quito su camisa, dejando que resbalara por sus hombros, esta era de zíper por lo tanto no se la quito toda. Una gran marca morada estaba en su blanca espalda, quien habría sido la persona que le había hecho eso, y de inmediato pensó en el moreno (Kuno), en la bolsa de primeros auxilios había un ungüento el cual haría que el dolor se fuera, se la unto, estaba fría así que primero la calentó en sus manos y luego se la puso. Cuando pasaba sus mano unos pequeños quejidos dejaba escapar, así que lo hiso mas lento. De cierta forma al albino le agrado, serrando sus ojos instantáneamente. El otro noto que comenzó a relajarse, y recordó lo que había ocurrido con el trigueño.

**-flash back-**

Había bebido todo ese liquido, fue soltado por el tipo mayor cayendo de rodillas, comenzaba a sentirse extraño.

**mj, solo pasaran unos momentos…** se arrodillo cerca de él, el chico trataba de alejarse, arrastrándose, pero el otro solo lo tomo del tobillo y lo regreso volteándolo (restaba boca abajo).

**un uchiha, será divertido… **y coerzo a acariciarlo, era horrible, no podía quitárselo, metía sus manos por donde quería, simplemente serró los ojos, pero los susurros del otro lo mantenían consiente de lo que pasaba.

** Kuno piensa que no se lo que quiere… jaja, es tan obvio, sabias que por culpa de él, Sakumo se suicido?, fue tan divertido, en ese tiempo kuno era un adolescente, y aun así era demasiado poderoso, pero el pelear contra el hatake si que le fue muy mal, pero la inteligencia de él supero a la del padre del albino… **lamió el oído del moreno, el solo estaba atento a lo que decía **... pobre chico, lo que le espera en la aldea de la sombra, muchos pagaron por el para que se los diéramos con vida… le harán muchas cosas** metió su mano en el pantalón del niño, este solo serró los ojos.

**pero yo seré amable contigo… **y comenzó a tocarle, mientras que el uchiha se mordía el labio para no gritar, ni emitir nada.

**no puedo aguantar por regresar a la aldea… y participar con el hatake…** en eso abrió los ojos el chico, no se pudo explicar de donde saco fuerzas pero le empujo, acto que al otro sorprendió, y de paso rasgo un poco de la ropa del chico.

**vaya, se ve que eres tan resistente como ese mocoso… pero no importa yo soy mucho mas grande que tu y…** unas kunas le fueron lanzadas, esquivándolas de inmediato. Pero a su espalda ya estaba el chico, como era posible que fuera tan rápido, una patada le fue proporcionada en la cara, clavándolo en el suelo, este apenas y pudo pararse, encarando al niño, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver que los ojos de este eran rojos.

**mierda…!!­ **trato de irse, pero el chico le encajo una shurinken en su pierna impidiendo su escape…

**dime quienes son los que pagaron por kakashi?** su voz era de penumbra… pero acaso había fingido antes?. El trigueño solo lo miro, este no era un chunnin cualquiera, y no era por el hecho de ser un uchiha.

**jeje, y porqué crees que te lo diré? ** como respuesta el moreno le encajo una kunai en su hombro, solo grito por el dolor.

**porque así… te matare rápido…** se niño era un monstruo.

**-fin flashback-**

Aun faltaban recuerdos pero lo único que quería era que todo acabara de una buena vez, no soportaría el no volverle a ver, mientras que el albino no se movía ya por la situación en la que estaba, pero aun así se decidió a hablar.

**... Obito… me… estas a-apretando…** el moreno regreso a la realidad dándose cuenta que inconciente mente estaba abrazando al otro. Se sonrojo bastante soltándolo poco a poco, sin querer le quito por completo la camisa. Hatake no lo miraba, también se había ruborizado, se puso correctamente su camisa y se la serró.

Entre los árboles estaba observando todo cierto moreno, como era posible que ese uchiha pudiera acercarse de esa forma al albino, antes de que pasara otra cosa decidió salir.

**hey chicos, por fin los encuentro **el uchiha voltio encontrándose con Gai, mientras que el otro se ponía su mascara.

**GAI!!!, donde están los demás?** se paro el moreno, para dirigirse al del peinado de príncipe valiente.

**nos separamos nuevamente… **paso de largo para ir junto al hatake, este aun estaba sentado. **y a ti que te pasa, porque te fuiste así?... ** el chico ni siquiera lo miro, sino que se paro y lo hizo a un lado yendo con Obito.

**será mejor ir tras de ellos… **pero antes de que se fuera lo sujeto del brazo.

** no!!!… ni siquiera has descansado…** nuevamente la mirada retadora por parte del chico **yo te voy a ayudar…** y lo soltó, dejando sorprendido al menor, y por lo tanto no se fue, esa escena la vio Gai, como era posible que demás de ponerle atención al Uchiha le hiciera caso. Dio una patada a una piedra haciendo que rebotara contra un árbol y de paso choco contra la espalda del moreno.

**augh!!** le dio sin querer en sus costillas, por reflejo Kakashi lo abrazo, para que no se callera. Pero el peso del moreno fue mayor, así que ambos cayeron al suelo. No podía ser peor su suerte, ahora le "estaba ayudando" al Uchiha en estar en esas situaciones con el Hatake. Se acerco para parar al Uchiha, jalándolo del brazo.

**auch!!**

**no seas tan brusco Gai**

**de que hablas, si lo trato con todo el cariño del mundo** y lo tumbo a una manta que había puesto, nuevamente lo lastimo, el albino solo lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

**_"con todo el cariño del mundo, si como no" _**solo Obito tenia lagrimas en los ojos por lo brusco de Gai, este solo se hacia de la vista gorda.

** Kurenai, has encontrado algo?**

**no Iruka, además del tonto de Gai nos dejo…** el moreno en una oportunidad se fue. Los mayores estaban tratando de seguir el rastro de los sujetos, ya que uno perdía bastante sangre. Además de que tratarían de tomar ventaja de eso.

**como estará Obito…**Iruka estaba realmente preocupado por el moreno, esa mirada era aterradora. Lo habían comentado con los demás antes de separarse, tal vez le dieron algo, y tenían que estar alertas ante cualquier cosa, además de que el albino escapaba de ellos.

**que crees que les allá pasado?** la morena estaba igualmente preocupada, algo entre la maleza les llamo la atención, así que subieron a los arboles a esconderse y esperar a que se descubriera solo.

Un señor caminaba tambaleante, perdía bastante sangre por las heridas causadas, la chica iba a ir a ayúdale, pero Iruka la detuvo ya que vio su insignia.

**_ la aldea de la sombra…_**

****

Una luz cegadora cerró las heridas de Auki, al igual que detenía el dolor de Yuko. El oji violeta estaba pensando, como había sido posible de que no acertara, si estaba enfrente el chico, serraba los ojos y visualizaba lo sucedido.

**una sombra… **alguien lo había salvado, miro a sus colegas, ya se encontraban bien. Pero también necesitaban descansar. Así que dejo que lo hicieran, de seguro también los otros lo harían…

**Kuno… los compradores se están desesperando…** un ninja clon se había materializado, el moreno solo se fastidio, desde que salieron este clon los había seguido, e informaba sus movimientos en la aldea. Pensaba que ya se había desecho de él.

** ya mandaron a un escuadrón a buscarte** miro alrededor y no vio al niño **y si no ven al hijo de Sakumo te descuartizaran, tienes menos de un día ** se desvaneció, el tipo no le causo miedo, solo sonrió, tal vez le ayudarían en capturarlo, y hacer que se quedara con él.

**HAY GAI ESO DUELE!!!**

**no seas llorón!!!**

**……..** no podía ser, en vez de curarle lo lastimaba mas, el albino solo puso sus ojos en blanco y subió a un árbol, para ver si por casualidad estaban sus colegas cerca. Pero no hayo nada, era demasiado extraño. El del mono verde vio como Hatake se encontraba "solo"… así que apretó la venda y subió para hacerle compañía. Pobre Obito, estaba mas lastimado que nada, callo al suelo tocándose lo que según Maito había curado.

Subió hasta donde estaba el albino, este se encontraba recargado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos serrados, trataba de localizar a su sensei, pero nada… en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con Gai. Su mirada era algo extraña, cosa que le incomodo, la temperatura comenzó a bajar y sintió un ligero escalofríos haciéndolo temblar. Como no si su blusa era sin mangas, además los guantes que traía le quedaban hasta las muñecas.

** tienes frio… ven** lo jalo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia si abrazándole, el olor que despedía era riquísimo, el moreno comenzó a respirar su aroma, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo… el albino le tomo por sorpresa esa reacción, pero que se creía, le empujo apartándose inmediatamente pero perdió estabilidad cayendo.

Obito se estaba estirando y sobando la heridas. ** ya me siento mejor, solo espero que nada me caiga jeje… **plazzz, el amortiguo el duro golpe del albino, Gai bajo para llegar hasta ellos.

**aléjate de mi depravado!!! ** Le señalo, lo que hiso definitivamente no le gusto, Obito se paro rápidamente acomodándose con sus brazos hacia atrás, tirando a Kakashi que estaba arriba de él.

**Jaraiya sensei esta aquí?!** apenas pudo articular ya que se le salió el aire. Solo el albino lo miro con una venita en la cien.

**achuuu!!!**

**salud sensei**

**corre Kurenai!!!!!!!!!!!!!** el tipo que encontraron mal herido aun tenia suficiente fuerza como para dañarlos gravemente, Iruka fue el sebo mientras que la niña que la hirió en la pierna escapaba, buscaría a sus sensei.

Se había movido de lugar, tal vez no pesaba tanto el albino, pero a esa altura si había sido un trancazo, se relajo serrando los ojos, pero nuevamente algo le callo, Kakashi identifico quien era, fe corriendo a ayudarle a levantarse, la morena lo vio y le abrazo de inmediato.

**Kakashi estas bien, tenía miedo**

**Kurenai basta… ** se a quito de encima, Gai había ido por agua petición del Hatake. Y pudo ver a la morena.

**Kurenai?, donde esta Iruka…** no lo veía por ningún lado. De inmediato la chica se puso pálida, recordando que él se quedo para protegerla.

**esta luchando contra un tipo enorme, me salvo… pero tenemos que ir a ayudarle, podría matarle… donde esta Obito? **miro por todos lados y no lo diviso, el Hatake señalo debajo de ella, lo cual miro, estaba arriba de el pobre moreno.

**ha!! Obito perdóname** lo ayudo a levantarse, pero que mala suerte tenia últimamente. De inmediato se alistaron y siguieron a Kurenai, solo Obito estaba detrás de Kakashi, realmente le preocupaba lo que le había dicho ese trigueño, hubiera sido mejor matarlo.

Pero no fue necesario llegar más lejos, ya que el tipo estaba parado frente de ellos llevando al chico arrastrando, estaba inconsciente. Este vio entre todos los niños enfrente identificando de inmediato al Uchiha, aventó al trigueño y se abalanzo contra el moreno.

**maldito mocoso!!!** Sus manos estaban vendadas, Obito lo había torturado, y removido sus pulgares, medios y meñique (osea el grosero y el chiquito n-n). Todos se apartaron del camino, el albino había protegido a Kurenai, mientras que Gai salto hasta llegar con su compañero, estaba realmente mal. El moreno lo tomo por sorpresa, y consiguió apresarle.

**Obito!!!!! **gritaron al mismo tiempo la morena y el Hatake, sus gritos los escucharon sus senseis, además de Kuno y compañía. En segundos llegaron hasta donde sus alumnos. Namikase (Kaseiyo para los cuates jeje) estaba a un lado de Kurenai, ya que Kakashi fue a ayudar a su compañero, Jaraiya llego hasta donde Gai e Iruka.

** Minato!!!** fue lo único que pudo decir ya que el rubio se fue dejándole a la chica, gai quiso ir son el pero le ordeno defender y cuidar a kurenai, también estaba herida, por envenenamiento.

Lo estaba ahorcando, no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho… además de que tenia la oportunidad ya que sus ojos eran normales. El chico lo rasguñaba, perdía fuerzas y la vista se le nublaba, además de que hemorragia comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos. Una patada propinad hacia el trigueño dejo que cayera el moreno. El albino llego hasta donde se encontraba, ayudándole a pararse.

** oye estas bien?, puedes caminar? ** el chico no podía articular palabra, le dolía bastante la tráquea. De entre los escombros Suriel se levantó viendo al chico predilecto. Al diablo las amenazas de kuno, haría lo que deseaba hacerle.

Les llego por detrás, obito trato de evitar el golpe pero no pudo, el albino fue sujetado por los brazos y estampado en una piedra (las enormes que luego dibuja el autor, diablos no me acuerdo como se llama aun, que frustración!!!) lastimándole seriamente, aun no habían descansado bien. El sujeto comenzó a arrancarle la ropa, cosa nada sencilla ya que el chico sabia defenderse, lo único que pudo quitarle bien fue la mascara. El moreno solo miraba frustrado, trataba de levantarse en vano.

El tipo contemplo su rostro, se relamió los labios bajo a una mirada de miedo, el albino no podía quitárselo, y mas aun por el dolor que le ocasionaba al tener fricción con esa roca, su mano izquierda aun conservaba el pulgar que uso para presionarle en su mejilla, haciendo que chocara con los dientes y por consiguiente abrió la boca, por el dolor. El trigueño aprovecho para besarle furicamente metiendo la lengua y mezclando su saliva, ni siquiera el chico podía morderle para que se detuviera, era realmente asqueroso. Serró los ojos, sus manos trataban de quietarse las otras de encima, pero el tipo era mucho más fuerte que él. Después de haberse saciado, comenzó a morderle el cuello, mientras que forzaba a que separara las piernas, lográndolo.

**suéltame cerdo!!! ** no lograba nada con insultarle, pero eso solo hacia que el tipo lo deseara mas, un fuego lo quemo por la espalda, haciendo que soltara al albino. Este aprovechó en escapar pero fue detenido. Ese jutsu de fuego no fue lanzado por el Uchiha si no.

**Kuno… maldito **efectivamente el moreno llego hasta ellos, los gemelos se encontraban detrás de él, burlándose, puso frente de él al chico y entre sus manos coloco la daga de su padre envolviéndolas con las suyas, sin la funda, era evidente lo que quería que hiciera, el trigueño estaba boca arriba viendo eso.

** _tienes todo el derecho, te beso… te toco sin tu permiso…_**le susurraba al oído haciendo que se enojara.****Un movimiento rápido, sin dolor, pero angustiante… su cuello fue atravesado sin matarle al instante, ahogándose con su propia sangre. El Uchiha quedo impactado, ese tipo había matado a su "compañero" y usando a Kakashi, este de inmediato soltó el arma yéndose para atrás chocando con Kuno.

**no te asustes… es normal que sientas eso** su corazón estaba acelerado, pero lo aterrador era que disfruto el verlo morir. A estaba hecho, al sentir aquello el niño, el podría enseñarle mas, solo que aun había un detalle. Poso su mano en el pecho del albino concentrando su shakra, una luz salió. Obito se deslumbro con aquello, en cuanto recupero la vista vio algo aterrador, Kakashi estaba por completo ensangrentado, escupía su sangra a mas no poder, callo inconsciente al suelo, trato de correr pero los tipos se lo impidieron aplicándole una inyección, y golpeándole las piernas.

**agh!** callo de rodillas, pero que diablos le habían hecho?. Kaseiyo llego encontrándose con la escena. No podía ser, Obito estaba a merced de esos dos y Kakashi… tembló. Yuko pudo sentir la presencia del rubio yendo de inmediato con él atacándolo por detrás, pero Minato de inmediato lo dejo indispuesto, haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Lo puso a salvo y de inmediato se abalanzo contra el oji violeta.

**si me matas… él morirá también** se levanto cargando al albino, Minato paro su ataque.

**que?**

**Kakashi ha perdido gran cantidad desangre, si no se le hace la transfusión de inmediato… morirá ** el tipo de sangre de Hatake era poco común, pero tanto Obito como Umino la tenían… per el Umino estaba descartado, pero Obito, lo miro de reojo.

**ese niño tiene contaminada la sangre… yo soy la única opción** su plan estaba dado… de esta forma haría que el chico tuviera su sangre (que loco no?), este sujeto sabia del jutsu que había perfeccionado, el de poner todos sus signos vitales al mínimo. Por eso había inyectado aquello al Uchiha. Ya lo había estudiado desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo que tenerlo como su propio hijo era un nuevo plan.

El rubio estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, en segundos fueron rodeados por ninjas de la sombra… también sus compañeros habían sido apresados. Solo noquearon al peliblanco.

**vaya Kuno, a los jefes no les gustara esto** señalo al chico, el moreno sonrió

**no te preocupes, solo tenemos que llegar rápido a la aldea ** de inmediato todos se pusieron en marcha, junto con sus prisioneros.

Después del gran grito por el estado del chico, todos tuvieron que calmarse, tendría que recuperarse de inmediato, luego sus planes comenzarían, su venganza contra Sakumo aguardaría un poco más.

Mientras tanto en el hospital el chico estaba entubado con respirador artificial, completamente inconsciente. A su lado se encontraba el moreno (Kuno), directamente le administraba la transfusión, no había tiempo de hacer los procedimientos consistentes.

El tipo a pesar de lo que le habían dicho, que guardara cama, se encontraba sentado a un lado del albino, pasando su mano por su cabellera y sonreía de forma cálida. Se le acerco y le deposito un beso en la frente, como cuando un padre ve a su hijo enfermo y de esta forma le desea que se recupere.

Unos pisos más abajo del hospital, estaban también tres internos, Kurenai, Iruka y Obito, todos atados a las camas y con guardias. Pasaron algunos días, mientras que los que se encontraban en mejor estado estaban sellados, para que no ocasionaran más problemas. El albino fue recobrando fuerzas y al primero que vio fue a Kuno.

No tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, solo gritos y estallidos escuchaban afuera de la sala de hospital, sus custodios salieron enfrentar la amenaza, pero jamás volvieron, ni los relevaron, Iruka ya se había podido quitar las esposas y ayudo a sus dos compañeros, ya estando mejor salieron en busca de sus sensei y Gai. Pero al momento de salir quedaron por completo pasmados… toda la aldea ardía, por dios tal vez había una guerra

**chicos!!!**el sensei pervertido los vio dando le la noticia al rubio, llegaron hasta ellos. Gai había ido a buscar a Kakashi. Pero eso ya había pasado horas y no sabían donde estaban. El moreno estaba muy preocupado ya que sabía lo que le harían a su albino.

Corrieron por todas direcciones pero nada de los dos, pero un cuerpo lanzado al aire pudieron identificarlo enseguida, era un niño que vestía todo de verde además de ese peinado tan pasado de moda, Jaraiya lo atrapo, si era Gai, estaba por completo lastimado… además de que se veía que lo atacaron con gran rabia. Una risa se hiso escuchar, detrás del humo se diviso una figura enorme, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran los ojos violetas que posera.

**Kuno…** susurro el rubio** maldito que le has hecho a Gai!!!**

**porque no le preguntas al verdadero culpable?** señalo a otra dirección, en un poste de luz había una figura mas pequeña, en sus manos traía una daga, la característica mascara que cubría su rostro además de el cabello que con la luz del fuego era plateada…

**Kakashi…** no podía ser… todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, no podía ser que el chico hubiera atacado al moreno. El albino miraba uno por uno, centrando sus ojos a unos negros…

**ya vámonos** dijo el chico, el Uchiha corrió para detenerle pero una kunai e fue encajada en su pierna haciendo que callera. Se la había lanzado Hatake, le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar.

**que diablos le hiciste?...**

**nada, solo que eligió la opción mas adecuada…**


	9. Despídete

**9.- Despídete **

Ya había pasado tiempo

**-flash back-**

Matar a sangre fría, eso había sucedido en el bosque al matar al trigueño… no se sentía culpable. Poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron aumentando, dándole la suficiente fuerza para poder abrir los ojos. La luz lo deslumbro un poco, pero se acostumbro rápidamente, diviso a una persona sentada a un lado de él, esta le acariciaba su rostro de forma cálida. Serró sus ojos nuevamente, estaba tranquilo, pero recordó lo que había pasado, sus compañeros!! Se levantó de forma rápida haciendo que se mareara, si no hubiera sido por la persona de alado se abría caído de la cama. Estaba débil nuevamente, recargo su rostro en el brazo que lo sujetaba.

_**... Minato sensei? **_pregunto con la voz baja, una risa se escucho extrañando al muchacho.

** piensas aun en ese debilucho?** abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, yéndose hacia atrás. La persona que se encontraba a su lado no era su sensei si no aquel moreno. En ese mismo instante un medico entro a revisarlo.

**oh, ya despertó…** miro al hombre mayor desaprobatoriamente ** señor, debería de estar acostado después de haberle dado la sangre a este muchacho…** Kakashi entonces miro en su brazo un catéter, siguiendo la pequeña manguera de tono rojo, esta se encontraba con otro catéter conectado al brazo de se sujeto.

** los señores feudales le esperan señor…** indico un nija que entro sorpresivamente, para ese entonces, el doctor ya había quitado el catéter a ambos revisando al chico.

** tendrán que seguir esperando…** miro al Hatake, no traía su mascara, el parecido con sakumo era impresionante. En cuanto el chico fue dejado por el medico de inmediato el moreno se le acercó.

_**te mostrare lo que realmente le paso a tu padre…**_

_**-fin flashback- **_

**Kakashi, es hora de irnos** Hatake fue sacado de sus pensamientos, se paro de la roca donde se encontraba siguiendo a uno de los gemelos.

/

Cierto rubio miraba acongojado su alumno, el moreno se había aislado desde lo de Kakashi, había mejorado bastante en sus habilidades pero…

**Obito deja eso, es suficiente por hoy**

**ha, ha, Kakashi… ha jamás se ha hubiera… detenido** decía con la respiración entrecortada, rin también se encontraba cansada, en aquella ocasión no se encontraba en la aldea, pero cuando se entero sufrió bastante. Por otro lado Gai también se encontraba dando lo máximo de si. Sentía que había sido su culpa el que se fuera, si tan solo lo hubiera abrazado mas fuerte en aquella ocasión suspiro cansado. Pero tenían que continuar, las misiones que les asignaban eran de rangos más difíciles. Y no podían buscar ya que no pudieron encontrar rastro alguno en la ladea de la sombra, fue destruida por completo, había sido impresionante.

/

**Kakashi…** el moreno recibía con los brazos abiertos al albino dándole la bienvenida y un abrazo ** como te fue **_**hijo**_**?** el albino giro su rostro fastidiado, a lo cual su custodio contesto.

**ha mejorado bastante, pero aun le cuesta asesinar al oponente…** acusó yuko, kuno sonrió tomando de la barbilla al chico haciéndole que lo mirara

**a un es un niño** la mirada del chico se frunció, dándole un manotazo y saliendo del lugar

** no se como puedes soportar su trato… ** cruzo sus brazos el otro chico, el moreno se sentó en un sillón llevándose una mano a su cabeza en forma divertida

**es la adolescencia ya se le pasara**

El lugar donde se encontraban era difícil de hallar, e inclusive para el, pero aunque supiera no podía irse… entre serró los ojos, extrañaba a sus compañeros, a su maestro a… Obito _** "que estará haciendo ese llorica?"**_entro al cuarto de baño, ese día habían entrenado bastante por pura casualidad se encontraron con una banda de ladrones, cosa que yuko sensei aprovechó para enseñarle mas "trucos".

/

Rin se encontraba muy preocupada por su compañero de equipo, desde aquel día se había serrado bastante, y no paraba de entrenar, iba a misiones con los demás uchihas y en varias ocasiones regresaba sumamente lastimado como en ese momento que se encontraba en cama y ella curaba sus heridas

** rin como se encuentra hoy?** su sensei también iba a verlo, no podía negar el hecho de que se preocupaba por el

**esta mejor sensei… tuve que sedarlo ya que quería irse otra vez. Podría cuidarlo por mi? Tengo que regresar a casa**

**no te preocupes, ve** la chica dio una reverencia y un leve beso en la mejilla del moreno yéndose de ahí.

_** Obito no te tortures… fue decisión de Kakashi irse**_lo miro tristemente, no era el único con ese animo, también Kurenai, Iruka y gai estaban deprimidos. En ese instante el ninja sapo apareció repentinamente.

** Minato, encontré algo interesante…** el rubio miro a su sensei, se sentaron en el comedor y el anciano hablo ** la familia de Kuno es muy, mmm como decirlo… especial. Solo existe un miembro viviente de esa familia, no es que posean una línea sucesora impresionante como la Hyuga o la Uchiha, pero, al parecer Kuno, precisamente el obtuvo eso especial… después de tantas generaciones el mas fuerte sobrevive…** el chico lo miro sin entender, eso a que venia?

**sensei no…**

**espera, Kuno ya ha tenido "hijos", pero nadie a llenado su expectativa. Toma en cuenta de que Kakashi es uno de los mejores shinobis y no posee una línea sucesoria, además de que Sakumo fue su padre** saco unos papeles **recuerda que Sakumo perdió una batalla y eso lo llevo a aquel acontecimiento** hablaron por bastante tiempo ** Sakumo fue el único que pudo vencerlo en batalla, pero quedo tan mal herido que el mismo lo atendió** el rubio lo miro extrañado, es aparte no la sabia

** lo atendió?...**

**si en ese tiempo kuno era un adolecente y Sakumo tubo "pena" por el, aunque creo que sucedió otra cosa mas…** dejo lo papeles pensativo ** creo que kuno se enamoro de el**

**que?**

**y temo por Kakashi, se parece mucho a su padre… **Minato abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, tenían que recuperar al albino lo mas rápido posible, quien sabe lo que ese sujeto le aria, o le había hecho.

/

Kakashi estaba apunto de dormirse, el baño lo había relajado bastante, aun tenia el cabello mojado, no tenia su mascara.

**...** se quedo sentado en la cama, pensando en lo ocurrido esos días. La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, la única persona que tenia llave de su recamara era Kuno, los ojos violetas lo miraron

** vine a darte las buenas noches** dijo muy sonriente, el chico lo miro por un momento, el moreno siempre le implantaba un sello de sueño para que no se escapara, se recostó en la cama mientras que el oji violeta se sentaba a un lado de el. Acaricio su rostro por un momento, poso su mano en los ojos del chico y con una pequeña concentración de shakra realizo el sello, de inmediato el semblante del albino se suavizó _**... realmente se parecen, aun que, tu eras mas alegre Sakumo…**_tomo la barbilla de Kakashi depositándole un beso en los labios _** pero hay que dejar el pasado atrás…**_el estaba completamente opuesto en tomar a niños, pero Kakashi ya no era un niño, pronto cumpliría 15 años de edad

Daf punk


	10. Chapter 10

**Deseos**

**-flash back-**

Se sentía mal, no reconocía al lugar donde estaba, solo el rostro deese sujeto, y cuando dio su golpe final, se sorprendió aun tener vida, abrió los ojos encontrando a ese sujeto

** tu…?**

**vaya, ya despertaste…** se acerco a el con una bandeja con gua y vendas, se sentó a un lado de el y tomo su mano, quitando los vendajes

** ……. **lo observo mas detenidamente, su piel era muy pálida, una cola amarraba su cabello grisáceo al igual que sus ojos ** soy el enemigo, debiste terminar conmigo…** aquel sujeto le sonrió amablemente, tomando las cosas y dirigiéndose a otro lugar

** eres un niño… no matare a un niño…** un ninja entro bastante molesto a la tienda del peligris

** SAKUMO SAN COMO LE DA ALOJAMIENTO A ESTE CHICO. INTENTO MATARLO!! **el ninja tomo su hombro y trato de calmarlo sacándolo de ahí, asaron unos minutos y regreso solo

** será mejor que no salgas solo de aquí… te utilizarían de tiro al blanco** bromeo, el moreno lo miraba sin entenderlo, ese era un ninja fuerte, y por como lo obedecían los demás, tal vez el líder ** no encontré tu banda por ningún lado… te contrataron no?** el chico desvió la mirada ** no tenemos nada contra ti… bueno yo no** se rasco el cachete, imaginándose a los demás ninjas alistándose con las armas ** no te preocupes, mientras estés bajo mi custodia no te pasara nada…** el moreno se sonrojó la sonrisa que poseía el era muy… encantadora



** yo… necesitaba l dinero…**

**mmm… bueno, espero que hayas cobrado por adelantado jajaja** el chico rio igual ** pero que grosero soy, mi nombre es Hatake Sakumo, el tuyo?**

** Usanagi Kuno**

**-fin flashback-**

**Sakumo…** se levantó de la cama mirando al albino, este le daba la espalda. Acarició sus cabellos sonriendo un poco melancólico _** seré amable**_ lo arropo y salió de su habitación dejándolo bajo llave.

/

**mmm?** Obito comenzaba a despertar lentamente, los rayos de luz le daban en la cara, se sentó en la cama mirando alrededor tallándose los ojos

** veo que ya despertaste…** desde la puerta de su cuarto Minato se encontraba recargado sonriéndole

** sensei… estuvo aquí toda la noche?**

** ee, pues si**

** su novia no se enoja con usted?, la deja sola siempre** eso le callo como roca, como le decía eso, además Kushina no se molestaba, bueno por el momento no.

** será mejor que te arregles tenemos misión…** salió de la habitación del chico, el moreno bajo de la cama sacando sus cosas del armario, tomo una mochila y las metió, por un momento miro el buro encontrando la fotografía de equipo

_** "Kakashi…"**_

/

** Kakashi a tu izquierda!!** el albino lanzo unas kunais dando en el blanco, desde las seis de la mañana había salido a entrenar con su sensei, tenia clones persiguiéndole, y el rubio le daba indicaciones ya que tenia los ojos vendados, pero en ese instante apareció Kuno deteniendo el entrenamiento ** ku…** el moreno dio una indicación de que no hablara y se fuera, Kakashi aun no se enteraba de su llegada seguía tratando de encontrar el paradero de los demás clones.

Se paro enfrente del chico, tomo una de las kunai y se la lanzo, el albino sintió de que algo se acercaba y salto esquivándolo, pero de inmediato mas kunai le fueron lanzadas, cada una fue esquivada con éxito, se apoyaba de lo que fuera, ramas, troncos, piedras…

** ha, ha, ha** ya estaba cansado… tenia mas de siete horas realizando el ejercicio, una ultima kunai fue lanzada cortándole la venda de los ojos.

** eso es suficiente, bien hecho…** los ojos grises del albino se abrieron por completo, como es que no se halla dado cuenta de la presencia del moreno? ** no me veas así, no estas a mi altura todavía… **el chico se enojo por el comentario, miro alrededor, Yuko no estaba. Mientras estaba distraído el moreno se le lanzo tomándolo de las muñecas y empotrándolo contra un árbol

**Agh!** trato de zafarse sin éxito, una lo tomo del rostro haciendo que lo mirase

** vez?, ni siquiera puedes hacer que te suelte… **al parecer el chico no había adquirido su poder, aunque no estaba demás asegurarse, pego su frente al del muchacho concentrándose, lentamente Kakashi fue calmándose, quedando en una especie de letargo, analizó su interior… tratando de encontrar lo que a él le hacia especial.

Nada

Se separo sonriendo complacido, si seria fuerte seria por sus propios medios **...**_** Obito**_ Kuno quedo por un momento sorprendido, a quien nombraba?. Enfrucio su seño, tomo del cuello al chico despertándolo

** que, dijiste?...** lo miro penetrantemente, Kakashi abrió completamente los ojos asustado, nunca antes lo había visto enojado. El moreno paso su mano por su rostro tocando sus parpados, pasando su nariz, y delineando sus labios entreabiertos ** no quieres hablar… ** dijo un poco mas calmado ** entonces guarda silencio…**

/

Obito estaba caminando al puto de encuentro, en el trayecto se encontró con Gai, este lo miro de arriaba a bajo

**...** el Uchiha pasó de largo ignorando lo que había hecho Maito.

** yo seré quien traiga devuelta a Kakashi…** el andar del moreno se detuvo ** soy el único que podrá, y asi me deberá un gran favor** dijo sacando una sonrisa retadora, los ojos de Obito lo miraron, un escalofrió sintió Gai, por un momento imagino ver el sharingan en ellos, eso era imposible, aun no podía sacar su sharingan…



_** yo solo deseo que vuelva, no me importaría que me molestara de por vida…**_una sonrisa melancólica se formo en sus labios al recordar una ocasión en donde el albino le salvaba el trasero, se lo hecho en cara por mas de un mes

** Obito, el sensei ya quiere vernos ahí… antes de que llegue su novia jajajaj** rin había cruzado camino con ellos llevándose al Uchiha y quietando esa tención entre los dos morenos.

Minato en el regreso se había topado con el quipo de la aldea del remolino, al momento de ver a la pelirroja había sido amor a primera vista, pero ella poseía un carácter un poco especial.

**…y nomas eso pasa y te cojo, entendido…? **fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar al llegar con su sensei, ambos parpadearon

** jajajaja, ok. AH chicos…**el rubio se paro yendo con ellos, la mujer lo había localizado, ambos saludaron a la pelirroja, esta les sonrió. **si nos vamos hoy llegaremos a medio día de mañana a la aldea del trueno…**

** si…**

/

** ha, nngh…** el cuerpo del albino temblaba, su cuerpo estaba un poco arqueado, apretaba fuertemente su boca tratando de reprimir cualquier sonido, sus manos sujetaban los hombros del moreno… las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos lo que le hacia era humillante **mmgh!** el sudor caminaba por su cuello y espalda. La cabeza de Kuno subía y bajaba con ritmo mirándolo, el sabor que poseía el chico era esquicito. Los espasmos se apoderaron del joven Hatake, ante esto el moreno absorbió completamente a Kakashi y 

bebió todo sin derramar absolutamente nada dejado caer a chico **ha, ha, ha…** estaba agotado… sus labios los sentía con algo de ardor.

Kuno se levanto llevando una mano a sus labios, mostrado su sonrisa _** "nunca pude llegar a este grado con Sakumo…"**_ miro al chico este mantenía su cabeza gacha y la ropa desacomodada se le acerco nuevamente, pero de inmediato el albino se alejo de el, yéndose del lugar.

** ……… **Kuno lo vio alejarse, a pesar de que le daba la espalda sabia perfectamente que estaba llorando. Kakashi al llegar con los demás paso de largo… yuko lo vio y lo tomo del brazo

** oye mocoso que…** de un jalón se soltó entrando a su cuarto

** no lo toques sin mi permiso… **detrás de el se encontraba el moreno mostrando sus jos violetas con un extraño brillo

** eso será algo difícil ya que soy su maestro…**

** ya no, tu y Auki irán a la villa de la lluvia… **yuko lo miro enojado pero se limito a seguir su orden, después de todo, no tenia nada que ver con el.

Kakashi había cerrado su cuarto y entrado al baño, se tallaba fuertemente el cuerpo al grado de dejarse marcas, estaba frustrado, como podía aprovecharse de él de esa forma… y lo peor era que no hiso nada por defenderse, se abrazo resbalando al suelo y dejando que el agua callera en el

/

** Bien venido Minato san** el equipo del rubio llegaron a la villa del trueno muy prospera y con gente amable ** supongo que estarán cansados de su viaje, pueden quedarse en esta posada**

** Muchas gracias… **todos tomaron una habitación, rin se había metido a las aguas termales, Minato opto por dormir un poco, mientras que Obito salió, se sentía un poco sofocado si no hacia nada, camino por la aldea observando a los habitantes** .**

** como es posible que olvidaras como llegar a la villa de la lluvia!!**

**yo pensé que tu sabias **Obito escucho esta discusión, no le tomo importancia hasta ver a las personas. Eran altas, y de una edad un poco mayor, gemelos… esos eran los sujetos que se levaron a Kakashi!!. Se escondió, primero pensó en ir con su sensei e informarle pero al ver que se iban prefirió seguirlos y encontrar por su cuenta al albino.

--

_tengo una pregunta para ustedes chicaos jejeje, quieren lemon? si todas dicen que si lo pongo y pidanme que pareja _


	11. Chapter 11

11.- Poder

El rubio había despertado, fue a la sala de estar de la posada, encontrándose ahí a su alumna **_ rin…_**

**_Minato sensei_** saludo con una sonrisa la trigueña **_ sensei, no estaba con usted Obito?_**

**_mmm?_** el rubio la miro sorprendido negando con la cabeza **_ tal vez se fue a dar un paseo_**

**_si, supongo que no puede estar "quieto"_**

* * *

Los dos rubios habían salido rápidamente de la aldea, no podían estar ahí buscando ayuda divina, avanzaron lo suficiente, adentrándose en el bosque. Obito mantenía su distancia, no quería ser descubierto antes de saber donde estaba Kakashi

**_ mmm?_** uno de los gemelos se detuvo

**_que sucede auki…_** se acerco a el su hermano, este tenia los ojos serrados, Obito se escondió detrás de unos arbustos observándolos

**_ una escolta… y reconozco a uno de ellos…_**

**_ que quieres hacer?_** auki lo miro entornando una sonrisa malebola

**_ saludar_** su hermano suspiro

**_ de acuerdo, de todas formas estamos perdidos_** sabia lo que les haría Kuno por no llegar a la hora que les dijo a la villa, pero si tenían algún "presente", tal vez no les iría tan mal

**__ Demonios…__** Obito estaba frustrado, el seguirlos era en vano, pero tenía otra opción, el estar con ellos era seguro que vería al albino

* * *

**_Todos quietos_ **indico uno de los ninjas, llevaban a una persona recaudalada a su casa

**_ que sucede ichigo?_** se acerco a el un moreno, pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

**_ Gai… prepárate_ ** en ese instante dos sujetos los sorprendieron volcando el carruaje **_ Chigo-dono!!_** el moreno fue de inmediato en su ayuda pero una persona mayor lo detuvo **_ no puede ser_** abrió enormemente los ojos, ante el estaba uno de los chicos que estaban con el sujeto que se llevo a kakashi

**_ vaya, el del mono verde… pude reconocerte, JAJAJA Y PENSAR QUE EL MUCHACHO TE RECHAZO, realmente sentí vergüenza ajena_** Gai se enfado con el… aquel día pensó que por su propia mano haría reaccionar a Kakashi pero…

**_ CALLATEE_** lo ataco directamente lanzándolo lejos

**_ jejejej…_** el tipo se quito los escombros **_ podrías aclarar mi memoria… que fue lo que Kakashi te dijo?_** se llevo una mano a la babilla en forma pensante. Yuko por su parte había neutralizado a los demás ninjas… desde que dejaron de hacer esa técnica, su hermano menor se había vuelto un poco… malvado

* * *

**_ donde diablos están?_** en un santiamén desaparecieron, el moreno brincaba por todos lados tratando de localizarlos, se detuvo en una rama pero algo lo estampó haciendo que callera **_ waaa!!_ **llegaron hasta el piso, Obito se lo quito de encima pero al verlo se sorprendió de sobremanera **_ GAI?!!_**

**_ pero que tenemos aquí?_** en la espesura del árbol salió uno de los rubios, Obito coloco a Gai en el suelo, estaba muy mal herido e inconsciente, poco después se les unió el segundo rubio

**_ yo te recuerdo… eres al que no le pudimos quitar el mocoso…_** yuko lo señalo, una sonrisa se le formo en la cara **_ el Uchiha claro!!!_ **se paro frente al moreno de forma rápida **_ has crecido…_** lo examino de arriba a bajo, Obito tenia su rostro con enfado poniéndose a la defensiva, en ese instante auki lo ataco, pero el moreno logro esquivarlo muy a tiempo llevándose consigo a Gai

**_ que crees que haces auki, pensé que solo tenias problemas con el del mono verde…_**

**_si, pero Kuno me dijo que si veía al Uchiha, lo llevara o eliminara…_** lo miro algo cansado **_... y sabes que no me gusta cargar_ **yuko entrecerró los ojos, esa no era ninguna escusa de nada, pero… miro al Uchiha

**_ me intriga saber como venció a soriel… y porque kuno tiene "interés" en el_** se suponía que al moreno odiaba a cualquier persona que tuviera gege geikan (línea sucesoria)

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de kakashi se abrió se sentó de inmediato en la cama, mirando a kuno entrar **_ supongo que ya tienes hambre…_** le dejo una bandeja con comida en la cama… sentándose en un sillón cruzando los brazos, Kakashi observo lo que había dejado, analizando que tendría que quitarse la mascara, no quería que volviera a pasar, serró los ojos al recordarlo **_ si quisiera hacerlo… lo habría hecho desde que se fueron los gemelos…_** el albino lo miro **_ puedo controlarte a la perfección…_ **entrecerró sus ojos viéndolo fijamente, el cuerpo del Hatake comenzó a tensarse

**_gh!!_** se bajo de la cama acercándose al moreno, kuno se estiro un poco en el sillón acomodando sus brazos arriba de este, abrió las piernas haciendo que el albino se acercara, con una de sus manos y sin tocarlo hiso un movimiento que se entendía que se quitara la mascara

**_ no me gusta que la traigas…_** las manos de Kakashi fuero en dirección de la tela bajándola

**_ "_como diablos hace esto… no es genjutsu"__** sintió que su cuerpo se inclinaba… sus ojos se abrieron de impacto, mientras que los de kuno se encontraban cerrados, ante la sombra proyectada a la pares solo se veía dos rostros unidos, el moreno no tubo la necesidad de retenerlo, el albino no se movería de ahí hasta que el lo decidiera, degusto completamente la cavidad del chico… Kakashi estaba asqueado, pero no podía controlarse siendo el quien correspondía, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin, muy lentamente se separaron, con un pequeño hilo de saliva uniéndolos

**_ vez?_** rápidamente el chico recobro el control de su cuerpo yéndose hacia tras cayendo de espaldas, tocándose la boca **_ lo que deseo, es que tu seas quien me lo permita…_** kuno lo miraba aun sentado desde el sillón

**_ el deseo que tenias era un hijo… no es así?_** le dijo el albino sin mirarlo

**_ es correcto…_**

**_ tu me escogiste para que fuera ese "hijo"_**

**_ … si_**

**_ entonces porque…?_** serró los puños mostrando gran enfado

Serró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa **_ porque no pensé que te parecerías tanto a tu padre_ **Kakashi alzo la vista mirándolo desconcertado, no sabia como tomar eso

**_ KUNO!!!_** ambos voltearon en dirección a la puerta **_ KUNO DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?_ **el moreno se levanto saliendo de ahí

**_ que haces aquí yuko?_ ** el rubio lo miro, estaba mal herido, kuno alzo una ceja

**_ ya encontramos a "su" Uchiha señor…_** el moreno puso su cara seria

**_ quédate aquí… terminare con el de una vez…_**

* * *

**_ ya es muy tarde, donde esta Obito?_** tanto sensei como alumna salieron a buscarlo, pero nadie de la aldea los había visto

**_ guau… nenas jejeje_** el oído del rubio se agudizo, fue a ver de donde provenía aquella voz encontrando de esta forma a un sujeto espiando el sauna de mujeres

**_ Jaraiya sensei…_** el peliblanco se asusto al ser descubierto

**_ minato!!! Que susto_** se toco el corazón **_ que haces aquí?_**

**_ es una misión, que hacia sensei?_** el mayor se paro frente a el sonriéndole de forma extraña

**_ Algo que debiste hacer antes de enrollarte con la chica remolino jejeje_** el rubio lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos

**_ ero sennin_**

**_ah!_** le tapo la boca **_ espero que nade mas te halla escuchado!!!_** miro a todos lados temiendo que su reputación se fuera a los suelos

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_holas holas holas, que creian que lo habia dejado... pues NO ES CIERTO XD... bueno etto _

_muajajajaja, soy mala lo seeeeeeeee lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee muajajajajaja... aun ando pensando en la pareja del lemon ummmmmm_

_aun no me convencen de que sea obikaka X3_


	12. Chapter 12

**12.- Susurro**

Kuno corrió lo más rápido posible, pero al llegar no encontró al Uchiha, pero en su lugar auki estaba en el suelo, no se movía en lo absoluto. El moreno lo examino, lamentablemente había muerto, entrecerró los ojos, ese chico no era de tomarse a la ligera. Se levantó y trato de localizar por el camino el cual había tomado.

Obito tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas y había podido escapar de esos sujetos, pero cuando fue consiente de si mismo todo ya estaba resuelto… o por lo menos uno de los rubios había sido derrotado, pensó que había sido Gai pero este aun estaba inconsciente. Dejo de correr y se recostó en el pasto, la presión era enorme **_ que diablos me esta pasando?!!_** se llevo las manos a la cabeza dejando a un lado el cuerpo de su compañero. Sentía una fuerte acumulación de sangre en su cabeza, deseando salir de ella. No, no podía estar nuevamente en la inconsciencia **_ ARGGG!!!-**

**_tener un _Kekkei Genkai es realmente molesto, no Uchiha?_ _**_Obito apenas y pudo ver a su enemigo, pero sus movimientos se volvieron erróneos y antes de que hiciera nada, kuno ya lo tenia contra el suelo sujetándolo del cuello **_ has crecido muchacho_**_

_**_ghnng!_ **__oji violeta lo examinaba lenta mente, ese nivel de ninja había eliminado a uno de los gemelos… y sin haber obtenido si quiera una herida. Repentinamente la fuerza del joven ninja apareció de la nada tomando el brazo que lo aprisionaba **_ donde, diablos tienes a Kakashi?_** los ojos de kuno se abrieron por la sorpresa, se suponía que estaba completamente agotado, de donde era que obtenía esa fuerza?._

_**_ nunca te lo diría…_**__ se acerco a el quedando a centímetros de su oído**_ …**__**aunque me mataras_**_

* * *

Minato recorría la aldea, aun no encontraba a su alumno, eso le preocupaba bastante, pero el chico no era de los que dejaban las misiones. Un mal presentimiento, en eso había estado pensando desde hacia tiempo.

**_ MALDITO MINATO YA VERAZ CUENDO TE ATRAPE!!!_** en ese instante pasó su antiguo sensei siendo perseguido por los esposos de las mujeres a las cuales espiaba, el rubio suspiro cansado. De un instante a otro escucho una fuerte explosión y varios arboles cayeron.

**_ que demonios!!!_**

**_ corran, corran_ **toda la gente de la aldea buscaba refugio, el viento comenzó a soplar tan fuerte que varias construcciones fueron arrasadas con facilidad. De entre todo el caos un fuerte chakra fue reconocido inmediatamente, Jaraiya realizo una serie de sellos e invoco unas columnas que protejieron la aldea.

**_ sensei!!!_ **rin había podido localizar a su maestro ante todo el alboroto

**_ RIN QUEDATE A AYUDAR!!_**

**_pero!!_** no pudo decir nada mas ya que el rubio había desaparecido al instante, rin se quedo ahí estaba preocupada, esperaba que Obito se encontrara en resguardo.

* * *

Yuko estaba curándose las heridas, nunca dbio confiarse, menos su hermano, deseaba que ese loco estuviera bien. Miro hacia donde mantenían al albino, sabia que seria un dolr de cabeza pero… se lebanto y camino en dirrecion a la lpuerta, elimino los sellos que lo mantenían cautivo y estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

Kakashi se habia acostado en la cama, es lugar era también una especie de cuarto que eliminaba los sonidos, así que no podía enterarse de lo que sucedía afuera, entre serró los ojos al recordad o que ese rubio había dicho –_encontramos a su Uchiha. Terminare con el-_

**__ Obito…__** susurro sin darse cuenta. Pero al ser mas consiente se llevo una mano a sus labios por enzima de su mascara, hacia mucho que "vengo" la muerte de su padre, pero eso lo había dejado vacio, no había satisfacción mas que para el moreno. Serró los ojos fuertemente, lo que hacia era satisfacer a otro. Un ligero movimiento sintió en su cama, _alguien_había entrado, seguramente era yuko. Sintió como cuidadosamente acariciaban sus cabellos, se sentía extraño, yuko no era de las personas que mostraran sus "sentimientos" de esa forma. Pero más que su asombro al sentir que aquella mano bajaba, tocando su hombro, cintura, cadera. En un rápido movimiento tomo una kunai y se volteo encarando a ese atrevido rubio, porque tendría que aguantar también a ese estúpido. Pero al ver quien tenia bajo de el quedo estático, haciendo que tirara la kunai, esta resonó en la callada habitación **_ tu como?_**

La persona que había entrado no se trataba del rubio, si no era de cabellera larga corta, de mirada tan negra que veía su relejo en ellos, le sonrió **_ Kakashi, te encontré_**

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_siii lamento mucho que este sea un capitulo muuuuuuuuuuy corto pero ak valio la pena ne???, bien bien bien, que creen que pase DIGANMEEEEEEE no me escribieron en la anterior T__T.._

_si no dejan rew se les caera una bubi muajajajajaja  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- Instinto**

Los ojos desorbitados del albino miraban a la figura bajo de el, no era posible que estuviese ahí, la mano del moreno trato de tocar su rostro a lo cual Kakashi reacciono rápido apartándola y saltando a otra dirección de la habitación. Tomo una pose de defensa, y arrugando el seño en forma agresiva **_ quien eres tu?_**

El chico se levantó tranquilo, y sonriéndole se señalo así mismo **_óbito… estas ciego?_** Kakashi lo miraba atentamente, comenzaba a dudar, apretó los dientes fuertemente **_ Kakashi…_** se levantó yendo a su dirección.

**_ NO TE ACERQUES!_** el Uchiha se detuvo, manteniendo un rostro confuso **_ ni se te ocurra moverte_ **sentencio.

**_ que sucede?, a caso kuno te ha hecho algo malo? No te preocupes, ya no te controlara jamás_** nuevamente se le acerco, pero el Hatake le lanzo una kunai siendo esquivada fácilmente por el moreno.

**_ crees que soy un idiota?. Es imposible que sepa óbito quien es Kuno… mucho menos esquivar una kunai_** el chico frente a el sonrió de forma extraña obscureciendo su rostro.

**_ bien, quise ser amable con esto…_ **una nube de humo revelo la verdadera apariencia del ninja.

**_ maldito yuko, que pretendías con esto?_ **el otro solo sonrió.

**_ divertirme un poco, y ser amable, pero ya veo que lo quieres de la otra forma_ **la cara de Kakashi mostraba gran confusión, su sentidos le decían que debía de salir lo antes posible. Ese sujeto realmente seria muy peligroso. Realizo unos sellos con sus manos y poso su mano derecha en el piso apareciendo un enorme sello de invocación, el rubio jamás lo había visto hacer eso.

**_ _una invocación?._que demonios!_** de la invocación salieron varios perros de ataque que lo inmovilizaron.

**_ CORRE JEFE!_** de inmediato el chico salió con una velocidad impresionante. Yuko solo dio un suspiro de cansancio.

**_ sabría que seria un dolor de cabeza…_** sin tanta dificultad se quito los nikken del albino, los perros fueron desapareciendo conforme se los quitaba. El ultimo lo tomo viéndolo con algo de curiosidad **_ aun son unos cachorros_ **pakkun gruñía amenazante **_ esto si que fue una sorpresa, muy listo_** miro hacia la puerta **_ kuno va a matarme_ **lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerlo entrar en una "realidad" en la cual kuno fuese la repuesta y el Uchiha una traición, al igual que lo hiso con aquel chico de mono verde.

/

**_ AGH!_** el cuerpo de óbito chocaba contra todo árbol, kuno le estaba dando una plisa sin piedad y lo estaba disfrutando realmente **_ dime, donde esta aquella fuerza que me mostraste antes, esos ojos de amenaza…_**

El chico muy a su pesar lo miraba impotente, tosió sangre, apretando sus puños **_ devuélveme… a Kakashi_** trato de levantarse ante la mirada seria del otro moreno.

**_ porque debería hacerlo?_** el Uchiha, trataba de mantenerse en pie mirándolo.

**_ porque yo… yo GHHR!_** toco su costado cayendo nuevamente al piso.

/

Kakashi corrió todo lo que le daban sus piernas, pero un extraño sentimiento hiso que comenzara a detenerse, siendo menor su velocidad, caminando, mirando el bosque de una forma ida, hasta que quedo prado definitivamente, un extraño brillo provenía de su espalda. Aquel sello impuesto por Kuno estaba activado, evitando de esta forma su escape, ahora en su mente estaban dos opciones, esperar ahí pacientemente a que kuno llegase o aquel rubio o simplemente ir a buscar al propietario del sello. Giro su cuerpo y emprendió camino en busca de el moreno.

/

No podía moverse, había sido un completo idiota al ir en busca del albino sin ayuda, apretó los dientes fuertemente dejando escapar una lagrima por su ojo **_ estas llorando, vaya eso jamás espere de un Uchiha…_** kuno lo tomo por el cuello **_ no te preocupes, Kakashi estará bien…_** se le acerco al oído _** _en mis brazos__** sonrió al ver la expresión en su rostro.

**__ no__** no podría ser que ese sujeto se atreviera… el oji violeta se relamió los labios sonriendo.

**_si_** alzo con su mano libre una kunai que estaba destinada a clavarse en su pecho, pero un shurinken hizo que la soltara, se giro encontrándose así con el chico del mono verde.

**__gai__ **Se levantó dejando caer bruscamente a óbito. Maito de inmediato tomo una posición de defensa.

/

Kakashi podía sentir el como se acercaba a kuno, el sello dejaba de brillar y se sentía con mas libertad. Pudo percatarse de un objeto estaba a punto de chocar contra el, lo esquivo con gran éxito y aquel objeto termino estrellándose ante una gran roca **_ gai_** el albino abrió los ojos por la impresión, pero en vez de ayudarle prefirió alejarse de él. Aun recordaba el como maito intento engañarlo.

**_ _Kakashi?__** se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, el moreno se levantó estando muy mal herido **_ Kakashi_ **volvió a repetir alegre **_ eres tu… pen-pense que no volvería a verte_** callo de rodillas.El albino se giro viéndolo, había recibido varios golpes, en el rostro, en las costillas, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y callo hacia el suelo, pero Kakashi evito ese golpe. Paso un brazo por su cuello y ayudo a levantarse a maito. Este solo lo miraba y sonrió. Llagaron junto a un árbol donde lo dejo descansando, de inmediato el albino se iba a retirar, pero maito lo sujeto de la muñeca **_ espera…_** pero forcejeó el albino tratando que lo soltara, el moreno lo jalo haciendo que se acercara, quería abrasarlo.

**_ no me toques!_** Ante esto maito quedo impactado, soltándolo.

**_ porque… no te agrado?_** Kakashi dando unos pasos atrás lo miro sobando su muñeca.

**_ agradarme, después de lo que hiciste?_ **gai lo miro confuso.

**_ "hacerte" que cosa?_** Kakashi enfureció la mirada.

**_ violarme, en el hospital_** los ojos de gai estaban completamente abiertos ante tal cosa.

**_ nunca te haría eso!_** se levantó, ante esto Kakashi salto a unos de los arboles **_ KAKASHI ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, no se que fue lo que viste ese día pero no era yo!_ **Los ojos azul grisáceo miraban al moreno, no le creería sabia exactamente lo que había pasado, y no se permitiría bajar la guardia ante el. Repentinamente un fuerte grito se escucho por todo el lugar, había sido en la dirección de donde maito había sido lanzado. Ambos miraron en esa dirección **_ óbito…_** Kakashi lo miro.

**_ óbito esta allá?_ **un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ahí podía sentir la presencia de kuno. Corrió en esa dirección **_ maldito idiota!_**

**_ NO, Kakashi. ARGH!_** callo al piso al tratar de correr tras el albino.

/

Los brazos del Uchiha se encontraban encajados en el árbol, la kunai los atravesaba **_ que débil compañero tienes_ **el moreno mayor lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba, saco una espada y se la puso en su rostro **_ he escuchado que los ojos de un Uchiha son valiosos_ **el chico lo miro **_ puedes apropiarte de ellos adquiriendo sus habilidades especiales… pero_ **acerco el filo a uno de sus ojos **_ el "voluntario" morirá_** en cuanto iba a sacarle el ojo, una shirinken fue lanzada hacia a el, logrando de esta forma que se girara y con aquella espada lo evitara, después una nube de humo cubrió el lugar imposibilitándolo de la vista. Cuando se disipo ya no pudo ver al Uchiha. Esto lo enfureció **_ voy a matarte yuko…_** dijo al viento al reconocer el arma que lo había atacado.

/

El cuerpo de Uchiha era pesado y estando inconsciente aun mas, tanto que tubo que buscar rápidamente un refugio, encontrando así una cueva detrás de una cascada, paso dejando acostado el moreno. Regresó para asegurarse de que no los habían seguido, una vez convencido ingreso de nuevo con el moreno, se sentó a un lado de el, las heridas que tenia eran profundas, entrecerró los ojos, con las hierbas que crecían dentro de la cueva preparo una mescla la cual serviría para evitar infección, para su suerte **_ idiota, que demonios haces aquí?_** se pregunto mientras le quitaba la ropa, y limpiaba las heridas. Por un momento se quedo viéndolo, cuanto tiempo había pasado? No recordaba que el moreno tuviese un pecho tan amplio, sacudió sus pensamientos y comenzó su labor, dejando las heridas cubiertas con esa mescla, le ayudarían a dormir y pasar la noche tranquilo, esperaba que no tuviese fiebre. Se recargo en la pared observándolo. Como es que había llegado hasta ahí?. De cualquier forma en cuanto despertara lo dejaría para que volviese a la aldea, y se olvidara de cualquier tontería que tuviese en mente, aunque estaba seguro de la razón por la que había ido. Recordó de repente a gai **_ de todos los que estaban tenias que traerlo a el…_ **frunció el seño, cruzando los brazos.

/

Minato se había adentrado en el bosque, detrás de el se encontraba su sensei **_ MINATO!_** el rubio lo ignoraba **_ MINATO A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?_** pero el rubio acelero el paso, jaraiya bufo molesto. Pero de inmediato sintió un aura maliga, y realizando unos sellos invoco uno de sus muchos sapos haciendo que su antiguo alumno se detuviera ante un ataque que no se había previsto.

**_ que demo…_**

**_vaya vaya_** de entre las ramas de los arbols una figura apareció **_ si no fuese por el anciano estarías muerto_**

Jaraiya se enfureció por falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero los ojos azulosos de minato se abrieron de inmediato** _ Kuno?_ ** en las manos del moreno sostenía una banda **_ óbito…_**

**_ ese niño es una gran molestia_** se recargo en el árbol cruzando los brazos **_ me pregunto quien será mas fuerte, si el o mi Kakashi_** sonrió ante la reacción del rubio ya que un segundo estaba rente a el dispuesto a atacarlo.

**_ Que les has hecho!_**

**_ deberías mejor preguntarte, _"que no les he hecho?"__** sonrió, estaba logrando su objetivo en enfurecer al rubio o no mostrar todo su potencial, pero su gran error había sido el ignorar al sabio de las ranas, ya que en un descuido, jaraiya había logrado realizar una trampa.

/

No paso mucho en que la noche se hiso presente. El albino dio una inspección al rededor, estaba seguro que kuno los encontraría en cualquier momento, pero deseaba que lo hiciera después de que óbito se marchase. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero no por ello dejo de poner trampas.

Volvió a lado del Uchiha, se veía mas tranquilo, suspiro aliviado, se quito su marcara dejándola en el suelo, se sentó cruzando las piernas, recargando sus brazos en las rodillas, trataba de permanecer sereno pero… un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Se llevo las manos a su rostro cubriéndoselo. Kuno no le perdonaría eso, y si antes lo había _tocado_ sin motivo alguno ahora era seguro que no se detendría. Limpio sus lágrimas, no permitiría que el moreno lo viese de esa forma. Pero sin percatarse de que el Uchiha había despertado, sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda, pasando arriba de sus hombros, sintiendo apenas un ligero contacto de los labios de óbito en su cuello, el moreno ocultaba su rostro en el.

**__ Kakashi__** ahora sintió su aliento, teniendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de ellos no se movió, si no que serró los ojos, permitiendo que ese ninja, se apoyara en su cuerpo. Se sentía tranquilo, a salvo.

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_bueno, tiempo sin eernos jejejeje, lo siento mucho..._

_he estado ideando la historia en mi cabeza, y tengo tantas ideas para los demas fic que realmente o escribo tres a la vez o nada... y me queda mas nada buuuuuuu, asi que me he consentrado mas en este fic ALAAAAAAAA! espero aun les ste agradando y esperen el sig cap que ya lo he empesado SI SEÑOR!_

_Perverso_

_osi, qui viene al fin** los** lemons jijiji  
_


End file.
